Yandere-Kun
by KeybladesChosen
Summary: Yamado-Tamashi A Boy Yandere Is nearly late for school when he run's into Senpai-Chan... After that.. He's ready to do anything... Including murder for her... Will he suceed..? Or will he be... Heartbroken? (Rating change to M Because of Recent BRUTAL Killings within the fiction)
1. Prologue

My name is Yamado Tamashi. (Not actual player name)

I am Emotionless... I feel nothing... Nothing at all... No Happiness... No Sadness... No remorse... No restrain... Im broken.. Its not like i care.. This is normal for me.

It was until... I Well... After i met Her..

I opened the door to my house leaving for school.

"Ugh..." Im a bit tired due to waking up at about 6.

I was running kinda fast.

Someone moved infront of the way.

We collided.

"Owww..." Okay i might not have emotion but i do have phsyical feeling.

"Oh Im Sorry!" The girl said, Woah...

She was... The most beutiful... No... Most Gorgeus... My heart beat rose at the sight of her...

"D-Don't worry about it i wasn't looking where im Going" I said.

"It's okay"

"Anyway I'll talk to y-you later" I then began running to school.

I actually... Felt something... A... Desire to be with someone...

I was stalking the girl from behind a cherry blossom tree.

Meanwhile...

"Hmm? Whats this...?" A Red Haired girl saw me staring at The girl.

"Heh-Heh..." Info chan laughed.

The girl was talking to some other guy...

What... Is this feeling? Jelously? Anger?.

I balled my fist's and felt a new emotion... Rage...

My head invonluntarily began to twitch...

After a minute of looking at the girl i regained my sanity.

Now... I know what i have to do... That girl... Or Since she's above me... Senpai-Chan... She will be mine... She want's to have someone like me... Someone who will kill for her.. It's destiny... Senpai will be mine... Heh-Heh-Heh... Not that she has a choice.

End Of Prologue

If wont more Review/Favourite!

This is only the prologue the next chapter will be Alot Longer.


	2. Chapter 1 The Blood Is Spilled

Yandere-Kun Chapter 2 The Blood Is Spilled...

(Warning Torture Scene's Not Horribly Totured But still if you can't handle that Skip past the end)

School is completely insufferably Annoying! Good thing we actually go home at the end of the day..

I had a box of thumb tack's and photo's of Senpai... And thay Boy...

I stuck the photo's up on my cork board...

My phone vibrated.

I picked it up and answered the call.

"Hey"

"Whos this?"

"I saw you stalking That girl earlier today" She replied.

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"Oh Nothing I just wanted to give you some advice on the Boy that was with her"

"Hmm... Im listening"

"I knew you would..." She said.

"His name is Osano Najima"

"Okay Anything else?" I asked.

"He has a crush on the girl you like" She said.

"Who are you? Answer me that" I said.

"Im the girl nicknamed Info-Chan at school"

"I've heard of you You blackmail Girls and Sell Lewd Photograph's to Boy's" I said.

"The Rumor's are True want to buy One...?"

"No No thank's im not into that" I explained.

"Okay Anyway... I'm Willing to offer you favour's... You know if... You pay a price..."

"How much?" I asked.

"Oh Im not after Money"

"What are you after?" I asked.

"If you Text me a Panty Shot I'll do you a favour..."

"Very Well... I also have a proposition..." I said.

"What is it?"

"If i Text you something MORE then a Panty shot you Do me a few Favour's" I said.

"Mmm sound's good... Also... This line is Safe to Talk on... Dont get caught taking panty shot's or you'll be punished..." She hung up.

"Oh Info-Chan just made this a whole lot easier... Heh-Heh-Heh..." I laughed.

6:00 AM.

I opened my eye's.

"Ugh Morning Already..."

Later 7:00 PM.

If i want favour's from that girl Info-Chan i have to get some photograph's discreetly...

I got a perfect idea...

I got a bucket of water.

I took out my phone and called Info-Chan.

"I-C That's what Im gonna call you when im talking to you on the phone"

"Very Well... What do you want?" She asked.

"Is there a Certain girl you wan't... Photo's of?" I asked.

"Well... There is one girl... A purple haired girl named Kokona Haruka.

"Okay I know who that is... But.. If you don't mind Info-Chan use the photo to Shame her after your done with it..."

"I Like your Thinking... Very Well get me that photo and i'll so whatever I can... Of course when you ask me"

"Kokona!" I called from the roof.

She look around.i

"Huh? Who was that?" She looked around.

I dumped the bucket of water down.

It Splashed Her!.

"Kyaaaah! Did someone really just throw water on me?! Why would someone do this?!" She looked up but i ducked behind a wall.

"Great now i need new cloath's..." She began to run off to the locker room.

"I-C"

"What is it now?"

"I need you to distract The student's Ring the Bell so I can sneak into the locker room"

"Consider It done..." The bell rung almost immediatly.

"Thank's I-C Your the Best"

I hurried to the locker room.

Kokona was getting undressed...

I zoomed in and got a close up of her... Naked...

I took a few photo's.

Then i fled the Locker Room.

I then texted the Photo to Info-Chan.

"Pleasure Doing Buisness with you..." She texted back.

I then deleted the photo's off my phone. (Just in case)

7:30 AM.

"Im sorry student's... The bell Went off Early by Mistake" The teacher said.

We then had to wait until class which is 8.

There was that group of boy's who alway's stand around talking about Who know's or Who Care's.

But if Im going to look normal I've got to be... Acting like im Normal...

Or I could Make friend's with the girl's Not that It's much difference to me.

Meh Maybe if I make friend's with the girl's I could Get some Attention from Senpai-Chan.

From the Internet I've learned how to act normal How to flatter and how to fool feeble Minded people.

I'll put on the shy act...

I sat on the bench near them attempting to gain their attention.

I made my face try to look a bit red and look up at them when one noticed I quickly looked away.

Meanwhile...

"Hey You see that Boy over there?" Kokona asked.

"Yeah He look's awfully shy..." Saki Miyu Replied.

"Aw he's a bit cute to..."

"Go talk to him..." Saki Replied.

"Oh I don't know..." Kokona replied.

Heh... Plan is working perfectly...

Kokona moved over to me.

Heheheh...

I knew how to work the Shy act Perfectly...

"Hello" Kokona sat down.

"H-Hi" Perfect...

"What's your Name?"

"Y-Yamado Tamashi" I said.

"Oh... Your new Aren't you?"

"Yes... I-I just started O-On Monday" Wow she's completely Buying it!.

"Come On let's introduce you to my friend's" Kokona Grabbed my hand and stood me up and lead me over to her friend's.

"Hello Everyone this is Yamado Tamashi..." Kokona leaned over to the Blue Haired girl.

"He's Awfully Shy..." Kokona whispered.

"H-Hello" I said.

"Hi Im Saki Miyu Nice to meet you" Saki Said.

"Im Yamado T-Tamashi..."

Senpai-Chan was sitting out near the tree talking to that boy again...

The bell rung.

"We'll see you later Tamashi-Kun" They walked off.

"S-See you!" I made a fake smile

Time for the start of my plan.

I went over to Saki's Locker and placed a note.

It said (I'd like to speak to you in the Gym later... Please meet me -Yamado Tamashi)

An few hour's later...

"Huh what's this?" Saki reached into her locker.

"Aw He's asking me to meet him..." She blushed.

Outside out of view...

"I-C I need a big Box one that can Carry a sleeping Person"

"Got you... For that Lewd Kokona Pic... You have 2 more favour's after this..."

"Thank's I-C" I said.

"I also Need a Syringe And a Phial of Tranquilizer..."

"Very Well They'll be hidden in your locker"

"Good..."

"Okay All the favour's now I need photo's or Panty Shot's... Don't get Caught..."

"I know... Thank's I-C"

Well there's another Feeling Grateful.

When everyone went off to class i snuck the thing's out of my locker.

Then went to the gym and waited...

"Hello Tamashi-Kun you wanted to meet me?" Saki asked.

"Y-Yes could you m-Maybe close the door so no one hear's us?" I asked.

She closed the door.

"I know what your going to say... I lo-"

I grabbed the syringe out of my pocket.

"What are you-!" I covered her mouth and stabbed the syringe into her.

"Wh-" She went to open the door but her body started to feel heavy.

She dropped to the ground Out Cold.

"Perfect... If only you knew what I was Sweet Feeble Minded Saki..." I said my smile growing into a Psychoatic Grin.

12:00 AM...

I grabbed The case and dragged it Home pretending I was a musician.

I then Went down stair's and tied her down to a chair.

Hour's Later after a short nap...

I went downstair's...

"Y-Yamado...? What's going on where am i...?"

"My Basement..." I was no longer playing the Shy act.

"Sweet Feeble... Saki... You Need to give me Information about Senpai-Chan..." I said.

"I-I can't" Saki Said.

I put a small alarm clock aside and set it four hour's.

"Heh-Heh-Heh..." I drew a knife.

"N-No! Stop! Don't come any Closer! No NO!" She began to shake her head.

I put tape over her mouth.

"MPPPH!" She tried to speak.

She obviusly love's her Long Hair... Mental Torture is just... As or even more Effective then Phsyical...

I took a pair of scissor's i had.

"Overdue for a Haircut Miyu-Chan...?"

"MMMPHHH MPHHH!" Luckily my basement is sound proof...

I Snipped the left Tail of her hair Off.

"Heh-Heh-Heh..." I got the psychoatic look in my eye's.

"Oh... Miyu-Chan do you like Knive's oh Im just a conasuer..." I had a Special Knife I bought.

I Put the Knife Onto Her Leg and Ran it down Lightly... Down her leg.

A blood droplet Dripped.

"This is Only the Tip of the ice berg..." I took a lemon And shoved it onto her cut's,

"MMMMPHHHH!" She past out.

"Oh Damn did i Over do it...? Crap..." I Made sure to Bandage the wound so she doesn't die... She still has use's...

When she woke up I tortured her Mentally and Phsyically All Day...

I broke her mind in Half...

"Miyu-Chan You Obey Everything I saw"

"Everything... You... Say..." Her eye's we're blank of colour and Face blank of Emotion...

I untied her But all she did was stand up and stare forward looking at nothing...

"We're going to School"

"Going to school..." She agreed and we walked to school.

We made it...

"I am Nothing..." She said void of all Emotion.

"Now listen to these order's... Kill Osano... Then Yourself.. But do not hurt Senpai-Chan I repeat DO NOT TOUCH HER..." I handed her a Knife.

"Kill...Kill...Kill...Kill..." She began moving toward's osano.

"Oh Hello Miyu-Ch-" Saki-Miyu stuck the knife into Osano's Kneck then Shoved thr Knife into Her own head.

"?! OH MY GOD!" I exclaimed and Pretended to faint.

"Osano-KUN!" Senpai-Chan leaned over him.

"Gragghh..." Osano-Kun Died.

"OSANO-KUN! She yelled.

"What the hell is going on out here!" The teacher came out.

"Oh My God..." The teacher said.

"M-Murder... Suicide..." Senpai-Chan... Said.

"What happend to Yamado?"

"H-He was so Shocked he Fainted..." Senpai-Chan was fooled.

"Oh My... This Is the Worst Week ever..." The teacher said.

Later... I actually got so bored of being pretend fainted I actually Past Out... Heh I accidently made myself even less suspicius...

I opened my eye's.

It was Dark.

"The Hell? They just left me laying here?" I stood up and stretched.

I opened up my phone.

"Hello I-C I need a small favour" I said.

"Name it"

"Well those Moron's left me laying on the ground When i Pretended to faint I got bored and fell asleep... So... They left me here"

"Oohh... Damn I'll send a Taxi for you, Tommorow I expect A Full Picture of Pipi Osue"

"Consider It done I-C" I smiled... Wait did I smile? Meh.

"What do you do with the Lewd Photo's anyway?" I asked.

"I sell them or Post them on the Internet... Want to buy one?"

"No... Wait... Got any of Senpai-Chan?" I asked.

"I have A few... Y'know Incase you wanted them.." Info-Chan said.

"I'll take ALL of them"

"That will be 100 Dollar's..." She said.

"I'll Pay anything for Senpai..."

"Meet me Behind your House... Oh and Im already there..." She said.

I went into the Taxi.

"Hey I ne-"

"I know where your House is The girl Gave me all the info I need and.. A few photo's of a Purple Haired girl..."

"Kokona I took those Photo's"

"Great work ... Keep that Up And I'll Pay you Myself"

"Your Disgusting"

"Yes Yes I Am" He said.

I got out of the cab.

And went behind my house.

"Your I-C Right?" I asked the Red Haired girl.

"Yes... And your Yamado?"

"Yeah Im here for those... Photo's..." I said.

She handed me a folder and i handed her the cash.

"Now Get Going" I said.

We both left.

I opened the folder and took the photo's out.

"Oh Senpai..." I began to drool.

Another knock at my door.

Okay...

I opened it.

"Kokona? W-Why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask you Out on a date" Kokona asked.

"S-Sorry No I have a crush on someone else..." I said.

"O-Oh Who?" Kokona asked.

"None of Your Buisness..." My whole Demeanor Changed.

I grabbed her by the shoulder's.

And dragged her into my house.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Now your going to give me info on Ayano Aishi Aka Senpai-Chan"

"I-I can't" Kokona went to move past me.

"Your giving me the Information... Or else..."

"What happend to you...?" She looked suprised.

"Heh-Heh-Heh... Sweet Feeble Minded Kokona... That wasn't the real me at school... But now you give me the information... Or i'll Torture you..." I sat her down in a chair.

"O-Okay just don't hurt me..." She begged.

"Now tell me Haruka-Chan What do you know about my Senpai... SPEAK!" I brought the knife closer to her.

"O-Okay... She was in love with Osano Nijima"

"Keep talking..." I said.

"T-The boy named Kyeel Kazano Has a Huge Crush on her"

"Thank's for the Information Haruka-Chan..."

"N-Now you'll let me go r-Right?"

"Heh-Heh-Heh" I raised the knife.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She let out a blood curtelling scream.

End Of Chapter 1

I hope you enjoyed!

Comment/Favourite for Next Chapter!


	3. Chapter 2 Kazumi

Yandere-Kun Chapter 2.

(There's gonna... Be some Violence in this chapter So if you can't stand that kinda thing don't read it)

"P-Please don't kill me!"

"Shut Up!" I exclaimed and stabbed the knife into the wooden table.

"..." She looked terrified.

"Hmm... What shall we do with you...?" I went to my kitchen cabinet.

"Hmm... How about this...?" I pulled the knife out of the table.

"P-" I put a rag over her mouth.

I opened up my cell phone and called Info-Chan.

"I-C I need a favour" I said,

"You know what you need to do..." Info-Chan said.

"Just do me this Favour Ill take a panty shot later"

"Fine What is it?"

"Send me a Case to hide a body In... I need to get her as far away as possible" I said.

"Very Well I'll have it delivered"

Suddenly a car pulled in and an Instroment case dropped down.

"Thanks I-C" I hung up the phone.

I took a phial of tranquilizer and sucked it up with the syringe.

"Nighty Nighty Haruka-Chan..." I stuck the syringe into her arm.

"MPPH!" She tried to get out of the chair.

"Mmph..."

"Mmm..." She passed out.

I dragged the instroment case upstair's and put her into it then put a small Lock onto the front of it.

I dragged the Instroment case down to the beach and buried it in sand.

Oh i also made sure to wear glove's!.

The following day...

I yawned.

Saturday.

I threw on my T.V.

"Young Women found burried in an Instroment case under the sand Was pronounced dead at 4:30 After the Paramedic's try to resesitate her"

"Heh-Heh-Heh..."

I heard a knock at my door.

"It's open" I replied.

It was a tall Brunette women.

"Who are you...?" I slipped the knife up my sleeve.

"Ugh! I can't bealive you forgot about me! Your older sister God!" Oh god...

"How did you get my adress...?" I asked.

"I know many thing's about you... Including your Infatuation is Ayano-Chan"

"Whats it to you? It's not like im hidding it" I replied.

"I also know about what you did to Haruka-Chan... And Osano-Kun..." She said.

I stood up off my chair.

"And if you don't want me telling... You'll do what i tell you!" My sister snapped.

Of course my sister love's mind game's... Well there's some of my plan's ruined!.

"No I'll do what I feel Like" I said.

"Then I'll let senpai-chan know all about y-" I pushed her against the wall and slipped the knife out of my sleeve.

"If you Mention anything to her... I'll Kill you... Slowly..." I threatened.

"Now... Leave... And Don't show your face Near me..." I opened my door.

"And Don't you Tell anyone..." I pointed the knife at her.

I took a photo of her face.

"O-Okay..." She looked terrified.

I shut the door.

I walked over to the corkboard i have on my wall.

And i stuck the photo of my sister's face onto the wall.

"Possible Threat..." I muttered.

I picked up a red marker and Drew a big X over Kokona,Saki's and Osano's Photo.

Then... I drew a circle over Kyeel Kazano's Photo...

"Kyeel... Your Next..." I stabbed the knife into his photo.

I then fell onto my bed and passed out.

The following morning...

A red haired girl was in my house... Looking at my corkboard.

I quickly and quiet... Got off my bed...

"Info-Chan...?" I asked.

"Oh Hello Nice... Setup..." Info-Chan replied.

"Yeah Whatever Anyway What the Hell are you doing in my house?" I asked.

"I came to tell you... Senpai-Chan's started going out with Kyeel"

My head involuntarily twitched and I pulled the knife from the corkboard.

I don't care how messy This Kill Is! I have to get him before he kisses My Senpai!.

I pushed passed Info-Chan.

I slammed my door walking fast.

My breathing elevated and my pupil's dialated.

I walked down the alley Way.

A Pink Haired girl was leaving her apartment.

"Hey Your Yama-" I pushed her aside.

"Out of my Way!" I came to the end of the alley to see Kyeel and Senpai...

"Im gonna head into the store real quick wait here for about 5 Minute's" Senpai-Chan said.

"Gotcha Beutiful" Kyeel said.

Senpai headed into the store.

"Kyeel..." I said.

"Hello Yama-" I slashed across his throat.

Then slashed at his leg's.

When he fell I Jumped onto him and stabbed him Mutiple Time's in the chest and stomach.

When i heard the bell for the Door open i immediatly fled.

I got out of sight before senpai-chan was able to see me.

Meanwhile...

"Ky-Kyeel OH MY GOD!" Senpai-Chan was Shocked.

I quickly went into my house.

I Stomped on the knife Mutiple Time's breaking the Knife's Blade.

I shoved the shard's in the fire place.

Then i went into the bathroom and showered all the blood off.

My phone vibrated.

I answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's me I-C I saw Kyeel... You Butchered Him" I-C said.

"Got a problem with that...?" I asked.

"That kill was sloppy and out in the open... Your lucky no one was around" I-C Replied.

"I Killed Him like that because he deserved to Suffer... Anyone who tries to Get close to Senpai... Will Die... Slowly... Painfully... In Terror..." I said.

"I don't question your motives but... Be more careful Next time... If you get arrested my main source of Shot's is gone... And I still need that Pic Of Pipi-Osue..."

"I'll get it tommorow for you" I replied.

"Good..." I-C Hung up.

6:00 AM The following day.

I turned on my T.V.

"A Young man Found brutally murdered in an Alley way stabbed mutiple time's Police are Stumped and No Suspect can be... Found at the moment"

"Phew..." I breathed out.

I then headed to school.

Senpai-Chan was sitting at the water fountain crying her eye's out.

I just wish... I could hold her tight tell her it's going to be alright...Taste her... Tear's... There's nothing I wont do for HER!.

No one was even paying attention to senpai-chan... So... Im Aproaching her.

I got sat down beside her.

"A-Are you okay... Ayano-Chan...?"

"N-NO! My... My Best friend KYEEL GOT MURDERED!" She burst into to tear's.

"He's reincarnated into some other being... It will be okay..." I said.

"No IT wont!" She cried louder.

She might resist but...

I hugged her.

She lifted the head from her lap.

"I-It's Okay..." I said.

She... Didn't resist...?.

She hugged me back.

I actually was able to comfort her a little bit...

"It's okay..." I said.

She still kept sobing.

I hugged tighter.

"Shh... It's okay..." She was starting to calm down a bit.

"T-Thank's for that..." Senpai-Chan regained her composure.

Perfect... My plan is working... She's getting closer to me.

"Hey Who are you Creep?" Some girl younger then senpai-chan by atleast 1-2 Year's.

"Not the time for this Kazumi" Senpai-Chan said.

"Who's this...?" I asked.

"My little sister" Senpai-Chan replied.

"Who is he?" Kazumi shoved her finger into my chest.

"This is Yamado-Tamashi... A good friend of mine" She said.

"I have Martial Art's training in the club" Kazumi said.

"Im going to I think im going to sign up" I said.

If i learn hand to hand I'll be able to fight back if anyone tries to reatrain me.

"Fine Keep up Creep" The sister's new nickname for me... In all Fairness she's almost as cute... As Senpai-Chan...

"So Creep what we're you doing outside our house the other night?"

"I lost My Cat Myth And i was looking for him" I Lied.

"Okay... Sure..." Kazumi replied.

We arrived at the club.

"Hello There" I said.

"Greeting's what Bring's you to the Martial Art's club?" He asked.

"I'd Like to Join" I said.

"Great Your Officially Part of the Martial Art's Club!" He said.

"Uhmm... When can i spar with someone?"

"Straight to the Point? Great Kazumi you can take it from here" Budo Masuta said.

To be honest I'm probably gonna get beaten down.

"Okay... Go easy on him Kazumi" Budo said.

"Fine..." Kazumi sighed.

Kazumi readied herself.

So did i.

"Okay Go!" Budo exclaimed.

Kazumi Moved Extremely quick.

She did a slide on the ground and knock me off my feet.

"?!" I was shocked.

I hit the floor with a bang.

I quickly got up.

She punched at me... This time i was able to counter.

I grabbed her fist and pushed her back.

"That's Right Yamado! Keep it up" Budo Masuta said.

"Beginner's Luck!" Kazumi exclaimed.

Kazumi Did a round house kick.

I ducked just avoiding her attack.

I punched up hitting her leg.

"Ow!" She jumped back.

"Okay Everyone! That's enough for today" Budo Said.

"Haaah... Haaaah..." Im really tired out.

"Nice Move's" Kazumi Said.

"Haaah... Thank's..."

"For a begginer you didn't do to Bad" Budo Said.

"Thank's" I said.

"Will we see you tommorow?"

"Yeah I'll be here" I replied.

"Good Now Walk me Home Will Ya?" Kazumi asked.

"For what reason?"

"Because if Ayano Like's you then i Guess you arent to Bad"

Uh Okay...? Well I guess Senpai-Chan will think more highly of me if I do Help her sister.

"Yeah Well I guess I'll walk you home then" I said.

"Good Now let's go" Kazumi grabbed my arm and pratically dragged me out the door.

"So... Your The Youngest?" I asked.

"Pretty much" She replied Still hanging onto my arm.

"I Don't have Any Family I live Completely Alone No mom,dad or sibling's well... My sister is... Somewhere but not near me"

"Aw I feel bad for you" Kazumi said.

"So... Why are you holding my arm?" I asked.

"Because"

"Uh Okay...?" I said.

We arrived at her house.

"Hey Let's hang out again sometime" Kazumi Blew a kiss in my direction.

"Okay... Sure..." What? Senpai's Sister is hitting on me? What...? Okay now im just weirded out.

Finally... I can drop the act.

I headed home.

When i was home I turned off my Lamp and Flopped down on my bed.

I opened the folder with the Senpai-chan Photo's in them.

I took a lighter out of my pocket and burned the picture's...

Incase she ever come's here Finding naked picture's of yourself would be really weird...

I flopped down onto my bed and went to sleep.

The following day...

I was sitting on a bench.

Kazumi Sat down beside me.

"Oh Hello Kazumi" I said.

"Morning!" Kazumi said.

"Yep Good Morning" I said.

I heard senpai's voice and immediatly stared in her direction.

"Yeah Im sorry for your Loss..." A boy hugged her.

My pupil's dialated My head twitched.

I looked at kazumi and pulled myself together.

"Are you alright...?"

"Y-Yeah... Just not feeling the greatest..." I lied.

"Who's that boy with Ayano...?" I asked.

"Ohhh... That's Gato Kayumi He's got a crush on her"

"Boy's must really like her..." I said.

"Definitly"

I Aproached them both.

"Hey Yamado" Senpai pushed Gato off her.

"Hey"

"Hey Yamado Martial Art's Club before class gonna come?" Kazumi asked.

"Yeah Go Ahead I'll he there in a minute"

Senpai-Chan already left for class...

"Gato" I said.

"Yeah?" He turned in my direction.

I pushed him against the locker.

"Senpai Is Mine... Don't go near her again"

"Or what?"

I let go of him.

"I don't think you want to know..." I walked upstair's to the martial art's club.

"Oh Im sorry Martial Art's Club isn't on Today... One of our member's are sick"

"Oh..." I said.

"C'mon let's go eat some lunch or something" Kazumi held onto my arm.

-End Of Chapter 2!

-Sorry it would've been out a bit sooner but... I accidently deleted the file half way through writing it so i had to start over

-Anyway! Chapter 3 should be out in atleast a week or


	4. Chapter 3 Family Matter's

Yandere Kun Chapter 3.

(Warning: A Little Bit of Swearing, Violence)

Me and Kazumi are sitting in the lunch room.

"Hey... Kazumi and Yamado are Close today..." A girl said.

"I hadn't noticed" Ayano Said.

"Really? Kazumi is alway's hanging onto his arm"

"Kazumi Does that to everyone she like's" Ayano replied.

"Like's?"

"Shut Up Midori-Chan"

"But they look like their in lo-"

"I said Shut Up Midori-Chan!" Senpai-Chan exclaimed.

"Okay..." Midori-Chan said.

"Hey Kazumi Im gonna go get some food want anything?" I asked.

"Um... No thank's" She smiled.

I looked out the window.

Those Delinquents we're outside... I usually got along with them... My Reputation is pretty decent but i couldn't care less maybe i'll go down and see whats up.

I went downstair's and outside.

"Hey it's Yama" That's their nickname for me.

"Hey" I said.

"What's up Yama...?"

"Has Ayano been with... Anyone lately...?" I asked.

"Yeah Some Retard Who hang's around the Water Fountain"

"Okay Thank's Man" I replied about to walk off.

"Wait Yama" He said.

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"Take this You need protection around here Especially with all the murder's" He went to hand me a switch-blade.

Even though I carry a Knife around I'll Indulge Him... Getting on their Bad-Side will just make more unncesacary Obstacle's.

"Thank's" I took the switch-blade.

"You Owe us One for that" One of the Delinquent's said.

"I know I'll Pay Ya Back for That" I walked off.

I opened my locker.

My attention was diverted when i felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Huh?" I turned around.

"Hey Yamado...? Those Delinquent's Bothering you...?" She asked.

"No actually I get along with them Pretty Well" I said.

"You've alway's Baffled me Yamado, You get along with any Group or Clique" Kazumi said.

I raised An Eyebrow.

"Heh! That look is priceless!" Kazumi laughed.

"Uh Okay..." I said.

"Now Walk Me Home" She grabbed onto my arm.

"Actually I have Plan's" I said.

"What kind of plan's?" She looked at me funny.

"I was just going to get a bite to eat and lay down at hom-"

"Great! I'll Join You" Kazumi exclaimed.

"Alright... Come On..." Gotta Keep Her Happy... If Not Ayano Probably won't like me all that much.

"Sorry? Speak Up"

"I said You can Join me For Dinner I guess" I said a bit louder.

"Great Now Take me Somewhere Nice" Kazumi said.

"This isn't a Date" I said.

"Oh Of Course Not..." Kazumi said sarcastically.

"Your the one who just invited yourself Along" I was getting a bit frusterated.

"Oh Calm Down Now Let's Go" Kazumi Grabbed me by my arm and pretty much dragged me out of the School.

"Hmm?" Ayano Watched Kazumi drag me out of the school.

"Like i Said Ayano..." Midori-Chan said.

"So...? Yamado and Her? Big deal" Someone said.

"I-"

"Midori-Chan Stop spreading Rumor's You've already been Attacked by those Delinquents for it once"

"That is true Midori"

"And Yamado Is Pretty Chummy With them To so Don't piss them Off The last thing we need is Another Rampage from them"

A while later...

Me and Kazumi decided to go into the mall and grab a bite.

"Hey Yamado Im going to grab a Drink"

"Go Ahead Here" I opened my wallet and handed her 10 dollar's.

"Thank's Yamado" She went off.

Hmm I don't know Why im doing this...? Am i doing it to Get closer to Senpai...? Or am I developing Feeling's for Kazumi...? No No Yamado Keep Focused... You can't think that way.

"Hey Yamado" It was senpai... Some day's I can hold it together around her... Someday's... Im Completely Imobilized.

"H-H-Hi... Ayano..." I said.

"How are you?" She sat down.

"O-Okay..." I answered.

"You sure? You sound a bit funny today"

"Y-Yeah... Im perfectly... Fine..." I said trying to give a reasuring smile.

"I Do worry About you Sometime's..." Ayano said.

"A-And why's that?" I asked.

"Well... For one thing you alway's seem Nervous..." She said.

"I-It's just the kind of Person I am" I said.

"Oh... There's no reason to be Nervous" Ayano put her hand on mine as she smiled.

My heart-beat became more rapid each second.

"Oh Hey Sis" Kazumi sat down beside me.

"Hey Kaz" Ayano said,

"S-So what are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"Well I saw Kaz drag you Off and I wanted to see If you we're a good Enough person to date my sister" Senpai said.

"N-No You've got it all wrong... She invited herself..." I said.

"Ugh... Kazumi has Alway's been more blunt about thing's then other people"

"I wouldn't say Blunt I'd say Honest" Kazumi said.

"Y-Yeah Okay..." I said.

"Anyway I gotta get Home and start Dinner, I'll see you at school on monday... Or maybe before that Yamado, Bye"

"See Ya" I said.

Ayano swung her book bag over her shoulder as she exited the food court.

"Yeah I better get heading back Home To Yamado, Thank's for inviting me out"

"No Problem Kazumi I'll see you Later" I waved.

"I'll drop By Tonight around 8:00 PM 5 hour's from now"

"Okay Later" I said.

As i walked down the street I heard a muffled scream coming from an alley way.

I ducked down into it.

"Stop Squirming!" It was a Few student's I knew... Attempting to hold down KAZUMI?!.

"Let Go Of Her!" I exclaimed as i threw my backpack to the side.

"Oh It's Crazy Boy" The red haired boy said.

"I swear if you don't let her go..." I threatened.

"You Don't scare us." One of the boy's Simply replied.

"Oh you should be" I stepped toward's them.

"3 on one? A Sinch!" They all charged at me at once.

If i have any chance of Being with Ayano-Senpai... Then... I can't them here with kazumi watching.

The Red Haired boy came from the right.

I kicked him to the stomach, He fell down Struggling to catch his breathe.

The Two Boy's Drew a Knife from their sleeve's.

"What now Yamado..?" They asked.

"You'll see!" I said as i Slipped a Knife out of my sleeve then I pulled out the switch blade dual wielding the weapon's offering a 50 50 Chance.

"So This Psycho Has Protection...? I guessed as M-" He said when suddenly i heard a loud whap as his body hit the ground with a Thud...?.

"What T-" The friend Was slammed against the wall then smacked against the head with a baseball bat.

"?!" I looked over.

My delinquent friends?!.

"Hey Yama Saw You in a Bit of trouble So I thought why the hell not?" The leader said.

"Hey Thank's Garu" I said.

"I know you could've handled it But Eh" He said.

"Kazumi!" I ran over to her.

"Yamado...?" She sat up struggling with her bind's.

I took my knife and slit her bind's.

"Are you Alright...? They didn't hurt you did they..?" I asked.

"N-No... They we're going to... But..."

"Garu I owe you One" I said.

"Damn Right you do" He said as him and his delinquent Friend's left the alley.

"Kazumi..." I said.

"I know... I need to be more careful..."

"Your Right you do! If you got hurt! I don't know what i would've do-"

She interupted me with a Hug.

"Yam-" A phone fell from her pocket.

The letter's I-C In Capitol's apeared on the screeen and a Screen if Varius thing's... Wait... Is that-

"Oh My Gosh!" She picked up her phone hidding it in her pocket.

"Kazumi... Do you associate with Info-Chan...?" I asked.

"Okay... Yes! Please don't hate me" Kazumi exclaimed.

"Why would i hate you? Im I-C's Main Suplier" I showed her my phone.

"Oh... I didn't know that..." She said.

"S-" Suddenly a whap to the head knocked me out Cold.

"Yama-!" Kazumi was to.

Meanwhile...

"Yama! Kaz!" The Group of Delinquent's Came Back.

"Step Back You Fool's" It was a Black Haired Women wielding a Katana and a Short Club.

"Who the Hell Are you?"

"Serena... Tamashi" She said.

"Wait... Yama's last na-"

"Yes I'm Indeed his Mother Now Back Off Of Us so i can tend to him and his little girlfriend"

Hour's later...

"Urgh... My head..." I put my hand over my eye's light from the sun pouring into my vision.

"Yamado...?" Kazumi woke up beside me.

"Good Morning You Two!" A Women i didn't recognize Showed up in my room.

"?! Who the Hell are you...?" I reached under my matress for the Knife i had... It was gone?!.

"Keeping Knives Under the Matress isn't safe My Dear Yamado" She smiled.

"Who are you?" Kazumi sat up.

"You Don't recognize me dear? Fine My name is Serena... Tamashi" She said.

"?! M-My Mother?!" I exclaimed.

"Your one and Only" She smiled.

"Okay... So why'd you knock us out" Kazumi asked.

"To suprise you of course!" She exclaimed.

"Ugh... I got a horrible head-ache..." I said.

"Sorry If i was to forceful" My mother said.

"So... Your Yamado's Mother...?" Kazumi asked.

"Why Yes Dear your Kazumi I assume?" My mother asked.

"Yeah Bu-"

"I've been stalking you for the past week or so since you met my Yammy"

Oh My God... Not that Name...

"Mom... Where are you going with this?" I asked.

"You seem to be taking this awfully well" My mom said.

"Yes Miss Tamashi Where are you going with this?" Kazumi asked.

"I aproove of your realationship" My mother smiled.

"How did you find me in the first place?" I asked.

"Oh your little friend the Red Haired Info-Chan gave me info on you"

"Urgh... Stupid I-C" I said.

"Now I don't exactly Aproove of you talking Panty Shot's But... I'll let that Slide" My mom said.

"Miss... Tamashi... I think your Scaring Yamado" Kazumi said.

"Am I honey?" She bent down to meet my eye height.

"No Not At All" I said.

"How are you not scared?" Kazumi asked.

"Take's alot to frighten me" I said as i stood up.

My mom then hugged me.

"?!" I was suprised but... I didn't resist the Embrace.

"I missed you Honey..." My mom said quietly as tear's ran down her face.

"I- Mom Be Straight with me... Did you Kill Gato?" I asked.

"Gato Hatuzo? Yes I did" She said.

"Miss Tamashi could me and Yamado speak in Private PLease?" Kazumi asked.

"Take all the time you need but... Keep the noise down..." My mom gave Kazumi a wink.

My mom left the room.

"Yamado Your Mother is Spun" Kazumi said.

"You don't think i know?" I said.

"I... Can't help thinking maybe some of her trait's got to you" Kazumi said.

"Okay Yeah Im a Bit unstable at time's But im not a Psychopath" I replied.

"What's with the Knife Under your Matress then?" Kazumi asked.

"Precaution's Incase someone attack's me When im relaxing" I said.

"Listen... Yamado... If you Really do Care... Keep me Safe from your Mother"

"I promise Kazumi... No harm will come to you Alright?" I said as i held her hand gently.

"So You To how far have you gone?" My mother asked.

"Wha?!" Kazumi exclaimed her face turning red.

"Not Far We've held Hand's I walk her to school and eat with her at lunch... Oh and we hug sometime's" I said.

"Ah... Damn I was hoping..."

"Yamado! How are you not embarassed by this?!" Kazumi exclaimed.

"I've got pretty thick skin" I said.

"Just Like his Mother" My mother smiled.

"Okay Mom... If you want to stay here Fine but please... Don't get in the way of our realationship" I said.

"Very Well..." My Mother said.

Me and Kazumi exited to go to school.

"That was... Unexpected" Kazumi said.

"Your telling me? My mother came back after disapearing for 10 week's" I said.

"Good point..." Kazumi said.

We began to cross the bridge when a car pulled out of an Alley.

"What The Hell?! I can't even have a day to Relax?!" I exclaimed my crazy side showing a little bit.

I backed up a bit.

Before I saw the Face in the Car... D-Dad?.

He pulled up beside us.

"Hello Yamado" He said.

"Dad" I said.

"H-Hello Mister Tamashi" Kazumi said.

"Ah... Your girlfriend?"

"Sort of... Anyway... Mom came back" I Said.

"I know i just dropped her off last night"

As i was talking to dad... I saw Ayano pass by with her group of friend's.

"Hey I'll see you after school?"

"I guess" I said.

"Okay Bye" My dad drove off.

"So... What exactly... Is... Up with your family?" Kazumi asked.

"Hmph I gave up on trying to figure that out long ago" I said as i stared over at Ayano.

"Yamado" She said but i didn't answer back.

"YAMADO!" She exclaimed,

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"We're you just staring at my sister?"

"No I saw a Cat" I lied.

"Yamado... Don't lie..." Kazumi warned.

"What are you Implying?" I asked.

"That You Like My Sister?" Ayano said.

"N-No..." I said.

"Listen... I don't care If you do or not... But seriusly... Every boy that ever showed interest in her has died" Kazumi said.

"Im Not Interested In Her..." I lied again.

"Huh?"

"Sorry About This" I said As I stuck a syringe into her arm.

"Y-Yama...do..." She passed out.

"Kazumi... Your getting in the way of my true Goal's... No Longer will you be in my way..." I said.

-End Of Chapter 3!

-Sorry this is so Late I had No Idea what to write but... I took this in another Direction...

-Lemme know If you have any suggestion's

-This is Not by Any mean's Over Yet... Im planing to have atleast 5-7 More Chapter's.

-Anyway Chapter 4 Will be Out In an Indefinite Ammount of time!

-And I also have to write this on an IPAD So... It's a little hit tedius to write sometimes.

-Anyway Enjoy

-Key


	5. Chapter 4 Kazumi's Rejection

Yandere Kun Chapter 4

(Warning: Violence,Innuendo and Language)

"Yamado? Are you down there?" My mom called.

"Yes Mom!" I called.

"Okay... Who do i hear down there?"

My mom came down.

"Oh... It's Kazumi" My mom said.

"Mom... Um..."

"Aww... How romantic! Just like what i did to your Father!" My mom smiled.

"Wait what?" Kazumi asked.

"Mom could i be alone with her...?"

"Of course Honey" My mom went upstairs.

I pulled up a folding chair.

"W-What are you going to do to me...?"

I got close to her.

"Y-Yamado! Don't hurt me... I know your better then this!" Kazumi screamed.

I sat down and simply stared at her.

I took a small switch-blade from my pocket.

"Now Kazumi... I have A request..." I said.

"H-Huh...? Okay..." Kazumi's usually... Less... Timid... Am i really that Terrifying?.

"You will follow every single one of my commands"

"C-Commands...?"

"You will basically be my Slave from now on" I said.

"No!" Kazumi exclaimed.

"You refuse to submit...? Very Well.. How about a get my mother down here to..." I asked.

"N-No anything but that..."

I ran the smooth blade against her leg Not cutting her.

"Y-Yamado... W-Why...?" Kazumi asked.

I didn't answer her.

"Yamado! Dinner's ready!" My mom called.

"Ill get my mom to bring you food" I said.

I walked upstairs.

Meanwhile...

"How... Could you do this Yamado I-I Love You..." She was saying to herself.

My mom came downstairs with a plate food and plastic cup of water.

"Here Kazumi" My mom set up a folding table.

And unbinded kazumi's arm's and hand's.

"W-Why is he doing this?"

"I don't know and i personally wont question Love I did the exact Same thing he's doing to you" My mom said.

"A-And how did that end up...?" Kazumi asked wondering.

"We ended up happy 2 Kid's well... The other daughter of ours ran away 3 year's ago... But Other then that our family is Happier then can be" My mom smiled.

"W-Would Yamado Treat me right...?"

"Of Course he would Honey" My mom said leaving the room.

Later... On about 4 hours later.

As i was laying down in my bed i heard Sob's coming from the basement... Kazumi's broken down...

I went downstairs to see.

"Yamado... I-I-I... Submit... I... Will follow your every command... And... And... Take... Care of your Every Need..." Kazumi said stumbling over her words.

"You submit...? Very well" I picked up my knife and began to cut her bind's freeing her.

"Y-Yamado!" She wrapped her arm's around me.

"Shhh... Come on let's go to bed" I said.

"O-Okay..." We headed upstairs.

"We-We're gonna sleep in the same bed...?" Kazumi asked.

"Yes" I said as i got her to lay down.

"Y-Yamado... I Love You..." She said.

"Go to sleep" I said.

"O-Okay..." She closed her eye's and fell asleep after a while.

"My sweet Kazumi... Under my Command... Now... What use do i have for Ayano...?" I muttered.

The following morning.

Okay This maybe hard to bealive but... Sometimes when i go... Well insane... I black out like... Black Out Forget.

I opened my eye's to thr smell of bacon and egg's.

"Huh...? Kazumi?" I asked.

"H-Hello Yamado... I-I made you breakfast..."

"How come?" I asked.

"I-I submitted to you..." Kazumi said.

"Submitted...?"

"Im... Your servant... I will... Follow all commands... Even... Indecent ones..." Kazumi hung her head.

Oh yeah That i remember...

"Oh right..." I said.

We ate the breakfast she made... And it was really good.

"W-What next...?" Kazumi asked.

"We're going to school let's go" I said.u

"Okay" Kazumi said.

We we're walking to school.

"Indecent Command's?" I asked her.

"I-I" She was to embarassed to answer.

"Oh OH OHHHH NO NO NO! Im not that sort of boy Kazumi!" I exclaimed.

"N-No... I... Didn't think so..." Kazumi seem's much more timid then usually... Could be the whole... Slave thing...

"Kazumi... I Love You Too" I said.

"..." Kazumi was to embarassed to reply.

We went into school.

"Hey yamado... All our classes are together" Kazumi said.

"Y-Yeah Your right" I said.

She held onto my arm like she usually does smiling.

"Hey... Forget what i said about... Slave's... I was out of my mind" I said.

"N-No I want to take care of you... I want to he with you..." Kazumi said.

"Kazumi... Theres a difference between being caring and being a slave..."

"I-I know..." Kazumi said.

"Go get yourself a drink or something your obviusly not feeling good" I said.

"O-Okay..." Kazumi headed to the cafetaria.

Suddenly A rough push send's me down.

"Ow!" I exclaimed and a girl did to.

"Idiot Watch where your going!" She exclaimed.

"Your the one wh- Woah..." I noticed the girl... She's really pretty.

"What?" The girl asked.

"Your really pretty" I said.

"D-Don't say s-such weird things... I-Idiot..." She blushed and insulted me.

Wait arent these types of girls in anime called Tsu- Something?.

"Yamado... I got you this" Kazumi brought me an ice cold can of soda.

"Oh thanks Kazumi" I smiled.

Ayano then aproached.

"Hey Kazumi Picnic Later under the cherry tree later you wonna come?" Ayano asked.

"O-Oh Sure" Kazumi said.

"how about you Yamado?" She asked.

"Might as well" I said.

Again later on...

We we're sitting under the Cherry Blossom.

"So how is everyone today?" She asked her group of friends and me.

"Pretty good" I said.

Kazumi still had a tight grip on my arm.

"So you two a couple or what?" A girl with Pink hair asked.

"H-Huh?" Kazumi's face turned beet red.

"Yeah We're dating" I said.

"You are?" A girl asked.

"Y-Yes..." Kazumi said.

My phone rung.

"One sec i gotta take this" I said.

I went away from the tree and answered my phone.

"Hey Yamado whats this i hear about you Dating Ayano-Chan's younger sister?"

"Kazumi... Yeah" I said.

"If your no Longer going to be working for me then I will no longer give favour's to you" Info-Chan said.

I grinned Mischeiviusly.

"Who said i was gonna stop talking... Unmentionable Photo's...?"

"I Like You Yamado... Keep up the work..." Info-Chan hung up.

I closed my phone and put it in my pocket.

I went back to the tree and sat down with Kazumi.

"So... Yamado... Theres a Camping Trip for Student's who apply And... I was wondering if you wanted to go?" A girl asked.

"No" I replied simply holding onto kazumi's hand.

"Your not going...?" Kazumi asked.

"Well if it's with you of course" I smiled.

I took Kazumi's hand.

"Y-Yamado...?" Kazumi asked.

"So everyone see's this..."

"I Yamado Tamashi Love You" I Boldly Said infront of like 10 People.

"?!" The student's exclaimed.

I kissed her right on the lip's.

"?!" Ayano looked suprised too.

"W-Woah..." Some of the students said.

"I-I-I... I Loved You... Before what you did" She... Rejected my confession...?!.

But she was acting so loving earlier... SHE CHANGED HER MIND?!.

I sat there Shocked.

"Yamado...?" Ayano waved a hans infront of my face.

No movement what so ever.

My heart beat's became slower.

My eye's went hollow and Devoid of all Emotion.

I was then... Broken...

"Kazumi... I think you Broke Him..." Ayano said poking my cheek.

I still didn't move.

"Hey Yamado?!" Ayano exclaimed.

Nothing.

She even went as far to slap me.

Nothing.

"Oh My God... He's Completely Unresponsive... You really Wrecked Him" Ayano said.

"I-..." Kazumi couldnt say anything.

"We should get him to the Guidance Counsellor She can help him Come on Yamado let's get going" Kazumi and Ayano reached down for me.

My head turned to Kazumi a look of Pure Hate and Resentment im my eye's.

She... Really Hurt me...

She recoiled back.

Now i know what she was doing... She was being nice until she could get me close to a crowd... So i didn't kill her on spot...

"C'mon Yamado" Ayano pulled me along.

We arrived at the Guidance Counsellor.

"Yamado just confessed his feeling's to... My sister and she rejected him... How he's completely Unresponsive and Devoid Of any emotion"

"Wait Yamado Tamashi...?" The counsellor asked.

"Yeah He's completely Unresponsive He Still walk's and move's but show's no sign of Emotion unless Kazumi's around... Then he Give's her a Look of Hate" Ayano said.

"This is serius isn't it...?" The Guidance Counsellor Asked.

Kazumi Entered the Office.

My head Immediatly turned to her direction with A Glare of Hate.

"Kazumi... I can't bealive you rejected him like that... I thought you loved him" Ayano said.

"I-I..."

"Yamado... Come On Say Something..." Ayano did everything.

Nothing.

Suddenly she kissed my cheek.

My eye's turned normal and my emotionless face grew redder with a look of embarassment.

"That seemed to do the trick..." Ayano said.

Then i remembered... The girl i was in Love Me Rejected me.

I went back to my Emotionless State.

"Oh God..." Ayano said.

"Well you got something out of him there"

"Hmm... Well... I do have a thing for him..." Ayano said.

She reached over and held my shoulder's firmly.

She Kissed me Full On Lip's.

That was enough to shock me back into reality for good.

"...?" I pressed back with my lip's kissing back.

"Student's! I cannot allow such a thing to be going on im my office!" The Counsellor exclaimed.

"S-Sorry..." Ayano said.

Then... The next thought came to mind... Kazumi... How shall I get rid of her...?

-End Of Chapter 4!

-Sorry it took so Long and sorry if the plot wasn't what your used to... I've been playing alot of Undertale Lately and watching alot of Youtube so i've had limited time to work on this!

-But anyway I have a question for you guys Should Yandere-Kun Kill Kazumi,Keep Her Alive Or Kidnapp her once again?

-Anyway See ya!

-And sorry its not as long as the other's.


	6. Chapter 5 Toture,Murder And Sleepover

Yandere Kun Chapter 5.

(Warning: Semi-Graphic Torture Scene)

I was laying in my room in pitch black dark.

"Yamado...?" It was my mother she was finally home.

"Mom..." I said looking up at her with tear stained eye's.

"Yamado? I've never seen you cry... Whats the matter...?" My mom turned on my lamp and sat beside me.

"K-Kazumi Rejected me..."

"I can't bealive her! THAT BITCH! I'll rip her head off!" My mom exclaimed.

"Mom If I want her Dead I'll kill her myself" I said.

"But Ya-"

"Don't Interfere If You Hurt Kazumi I will Never forgive you" I said.

"V-Very Well..."

The next day...

I was walking to school alone.

"Hey Yamado Wait up!" Ayano called.

I stopped for a moment.

"Mind if i walk with you?"

"S-Sorry Ayano I'd prefer being alone today..." I began walking.

"You can't mope about it forever"

"Go Away..." I said.

"Yamado Come On..."

I began running to school.

A while later.

Im Done Moping... Kazumi Is going to be Mine rather she want's to be or not.

I sent an Anonymous text to her using the computer telling her to come to the storage room.

The tranquilizer i had last time wasn't enough to knock her out... Im going to have to use force...

Kazumi entered the room.

"Hello?" She called.

I stepped out of the Dark corner.

"Hello Kazumi..." I looked right into her eye's.

"Y-Yamado..." She tried to run out of the door.

I pulled the door close.

"D-Don't hurt me-" I stuck the syringe into her arm.

It's enough to make her extremely drowsy.

"Yamado..." She was getting drowsy.

I took a small rag I soaked in chloroform and put it over her mouth.

She passed out.

By the time everyone had left the school.

It took nearly 3 hour's to drag that Damn Case back To my house and down stair's.

I tied her up and this time I'm not letting her go Until she Fully Submit's to my will...

She woke up about 2 hour's later.

"N-No Not this again..." Kazumi said.

I was standing in the dark corner of the room where she couldn't see me.

I decided to let her sit and stew for a while maybe this will get to her.

She hung her head.

"Now... You will Be Mine..." I stepped out of the shadow's.

"Yamado! Let me go!" She begged.

"Not Yet..."

Despite being a Martial Artist She's awfully Timid.

"P-Please..." She begged again.

"Mom! Bring me down My Knife!" I exclaimed.

Mom brought down my favourite knife.

"Now... Repeat after me..."

"N-No..." She said.

I made a small cut on her arm.

"AH!" She yelled out.

"NOW REPEAT AFTER ME!" I exclaimed.

"No!" Kazumi shouted back.

"Lemon juice and Salt make a Good Combo... Dont you think?!" I poured it onto her cut and she cried out.

"N-No... Please... Stop..." She hung her head tear's coming frommher eye's.

"Mom...! Do you still have that... Curling Iron...?" I called.

"Yep" She brought it down.

"Oooh... Don't go to hard on her Yamado"

"I won't good night" I said.

"Night" My mom went upstair's.

As i plugged in the Curling Iron Kazumi jumped up a bit frightened by every step i made.

"Ill give you one more chance..." I said.

"T-To what...?"

"To Be Mine" I said.

"I-I N-No... I-I Can't"

"Then ill Keep going" I held the curling iron to her arm until it began to burn.

"TAKE IT OFF TAKE IT OFFF!" She yelled.

I did But only so i wouldn't damage her skin to bad.

"Y-yamado... Stop..." Kazumi begged as she passed out.

I cleaned and stitched her wound so it wouldn't get Infected.

She woke up about an hour later.

Before she woke up i took her upstair's and laid her down on my bed.

Her eye's fluttered open.

"Kazumi..." I felt legitimatly bad for harming her.

Kazumi was trembling.

"I-Im... Sorry..."

"Yamado... Please dont kill me..." Kazumi begged.

I hugged her and held her tight.

"...?"

"I Love You..." I said.

"Yamado...?"

"Your Mine And Mine Alone..." I said my eye's going hollow.

She trembled as she saw my eye's.

I shook my head and snapped out of it.

"S-Sorry I'll... Try to keep myself under controll... I Love You... Please..." I begged.

"...I'll give you ONE more chance" Kazumi said.

"Really?!" I hugged her tighter.

"Y-Yes... I can't just... Dump you like this we've... Shared so many moment's together" Kazumi smiled.

"I-Im sorry I hurt you..."

"I-I forgive you" Kazumi said.

"B-But... Ayano Kissed Me..."

"She kissed you Not the other way around" Kazumi said.

"I-I Love you Kazumi" I said.

"I Love You Too" She gave me a Kiss on the cheek.

"Now We should get to school" I said.

"Oh It's morning...?"

"Yeah I brought your Uniform" I said.

We headed to school together.

"Ooh Kazumi where did you get that cut?" Ayano asked.

"Oh well... I made up with Yamado Last night... And i was helping His mom make dinner and i cut myself by mistake" Kazumi lied.

"Yeah I helped her clean and stich it up" I said.

"Hmm I guess that make's sense" Ayano said.

"Yamado..." Kazumi tugged on my arm as a tall boy with a scar under his eye entered the buidling.

"Kazumi...?" I looked at her slightly worried.

"Hey Look's it's Little Kaz!" The Boy aproached her I immediatly got in her way.

"Who the hell are you...?" I asked.

"H-He's... My..."

"A Boy who Beat her up multiple time's" He said.

My eye's went hollow and souless and my head began to twitch.

"W-What the hell?!" He backed up.

"Yamado... Yamado... Come on snap out of it..." Kazumi shook my arm rapidly.

I shook my head and calmed myself down regaining controll.

"H-Huh...? Sorry..." I said.

"It's okay Yamado..." Kazumi gave me a kiss.

"Thanks..." I said.

"Woah..." Some of the girls looked over at us.

"Come on Yamado... Your not feeling good I'll take you home and get you some rest" Kazumi grabbed my arm and leaded me home.

"But im not sick Kazumi..." I said as she opened my door.

"Im Aware But I need a Day off Y'know?" She asked.

"Yeah... I do" I said.

Kazumi opened her cellphone and called the school.

"Hello Im sorry Me and Yamado Can't attend school today... He's feeling pretty sick so im taking care of it" She said.

"Well... Ill Allow it this Once" The teacher hung up.

"Soo..." I said.

"Oh Hello Yamado staying home from school i see?" My mom came in.

"Oh Yes" Kazumi said.

"Kazumi... Can i speak to my mother in private for a second...?"

"Y-Yeah" Kazumi left the room.

"M-"

"All I needed to Know you and Kazumi are back together so... Ill CUT Her a break"

"MOM!"

"Haha Just kidding I won't hurt Kazumi She's good in my book's"

Me and Kazumi we're sitting on the couch together.

"Kazumi... I..."

She interuppted me with a Kiss.

"Yamado... Will you be my Boyfriend...?" She asked.

"Of Course... But i thought that was Already Established" I said.

"Heh... I guess your correct Yamado" Kazumi smiled.

"What will we do today?" I asked.

"We could go grab a bite?" She asked.

"Sounds good" I said.

We then headed out... But we're stopped on the way...

"What do you want?" I asked the boy's.

"Give us your money" A Robbery... Of course...

"No way" I said.

"How about your little girlfriend... Then...?" He said.

"?!" She gasped.

My eye's went hallow after hearing that.

"Kazumi... Look Away..." I said.

"Yamado...?" She said.

"Look Away..." I said.

She closed her eye's and looked the other way.

I grabbed both my knive's holding them in each hand.

"You... Will... Not... Touch HER!" I sprinted forward.

They readied themselve's...

A Minute Later...

"Kazumi... We're heading home for a change in Uniform..." I said.

Kazumi turned around and gasped.

I had cut's and bruises all over my arm's and leg's and my Uniform was soaked in their blood.

My eye's went back to normal.

"Come on Let's get a new uniform Let's use the back alley's to Avoid anyone seeing me... Like this" I said.

"R-Right..." She said.

We quickly moved through the back alley's and made it back to my house.

"Oh My God! Yamado?! Are you okay?" My mom asked.

"Yeah... A few boy's attacked me and Kazumi on our way to school so i had to kill them"

"Ill call the school and them know you won't be coming" My Mom said.

A minute later...

"Hello this is Ryoba Tamashi, Yamado won't be coming to school today" My mom said.

"May i ask why?" The head master asked.

"He was attacked on his way to school and injured so im keeping him at home to take care of his injuries"

"Ohh... Well send him my regards"

Kazumi was treating and cleaning a few of my wound's.

"Here Yamado... This is gonna sting a bit..." She touch a cut on my arm with some sort of medicine rub.

"GAAAAAAH!" I screamed out.

"Ooooohhh..." Kazumi winced.

"I-It's fine... Ow... Keep going" I said.

She cleaned me up and stictched up my cut's (With help from my mother)

"Yamado... Did you get into a fight honey?" My mom asked.

"4 boy's attacked me and Kazumi so i killed them all" I said.

"Oh... I hope those Cut's and bruises heal quickly" My mom kissed me on the fore head.

"Me to-"

Someone began knocking on the door.

"I got it" I opened the door.

"Info-Chan What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I couldn't risk calling or texting you right Now... The Police are really cracking down on this Murder's Yamado... You've gotta tone it down" Info-Chan said.

"It wasn't my fault they attacked me 4 on 1" I said.

"Whatever... But you should really be more careful..."

"I'll try my Best I-C" I said.

"Oh and this is for your last Photo Yamado..." She gave me a kiss on the fore head.

"Uh thanks?" I asked.

"I've gotta get going Now... And Remember this... If you Make One Slip up... Your Going to be traced to Every Murder... And you'll likely Never get out of Jail" She said.

-End Of Chapter 5!

-Sorry that took so long I've been gaming the hell out of Terraria lately... Anyway...

-I hope you all enjoyed and I'll get onto chapter 6!

-Key


	7. Chapter 7 Drama,Loans And the New Girl

Yandere Kun Chapter 6.

(Warning: Minor Language,Blood and Violence)

I was closing my locker when i felt someome tap my shoulder.

"Hm?" I turned around.

Oh it's Ayano.

"Oh Yeah Ayano What's up?" I asked.

"Hey I... Just wanted to thank you" She said.

"For what exactly?"

"Ever Since you and Kazumi started Dating... She's been Extatic"

"Oh... I've been really happy to" I said as i closed my locker.

"Kazumi... Used to be depressed and sad... Until you came along" Ayano gave me a smile.

"Really? She doesn't seem that way" I said.

"Yeah... Once she form's an Atachment she won't let go"

"I-I...Im pretty atached to her myself..." I said blushing slightly.

"Yeah... You seem like it... You and Kazumi are alway's together..."

"Is there anything else? Cause I've gotta catch martial arts" I said.

"No... I'll text you later" Ayano said.

"Alright See Ya"

A few hour's later...

Me and Kazumi we're sitting in my room.

"Hey... Um Yamado... I think that new girl Yuki has a major crush on you..." Kazumi said.

"And I Care about this... Yuni?" I have no idea who this... Yuki girl is.

"Yuki, And Your the best boyfriend ever yamado..." She hugged me.

"Thank's..."

The following day.

I arrived at school late... I slept in like an idiot.

"Hey Wonna go out?"

"N-No thank's I have a crush on someone else..." Yuki replied to the boy.

"Oh Hey" I closed my locker and aproached her.

"O-Oh.., H-Hi Yamado..." She blushed.

"Hello" I said.

"W-What's up...?" She asked.

"I heard you had a crush on me...?" I asked.

She gasped and blushed turning her face away.

She really does have a MAJOR Crush on me...

"U-U-Um... Would... You consider tsking me... On... A... Date...?"

"Well i already have a girlfriend..." I said.

"Oh..." She looked defeated.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"P-Please...?" She begged.

"Well... Let's Hang out But not a Date" I said.

"Deal"

Later...

Kazumi said it was fine if i hang out with people.

"Want some food?" I asked.

"S-Sure..."

I went up and got her some food.

"Hey... Umm I overheard something about a debt problem?"

"Y-Yeah... My parrent's have been... Really... Anxius... They've already been attacked once for the debt..."

"How about i straighten this out...?" I asked.

"N-No Yama-"

"Trust Me... I can be extra persuasive..." I said.

The following day...

"Yo I-C I need a favour"

"You know what to do" She said.

"Come On... I got you like 8 yesterday... Ill get you some more later i need this favour..." I said.

"Very Well... What is it you need?"

"Romshaku Loan's Is there any student affiliated with this buisness...?" I asked.

"Misume Romshaku... The daughter of the company"

"Your great I-C Later's"

"Bye..." She hung up.

The girl i was looking for was standing outside.

I got a text.

I opened my phone and checked it out.

(From Contact: I-C, Yamado I forgot to mention this girl is spoiled rotten if you want on her goodside treat her like a princess)

(Sent text: Will Do thanks for the Info)

(From Contact: Kazumi, Yamado Your doing some work for I-C? Right? Ill stay out of your way for now)

(Sent text: Okay... Im going to pretend to flirt with a girl just so you know this is only to get on her goodside)

(From Contact: Kazumi, I know)

I aproached the girl.

"Hello" I greeted her.

"Oh Hi!"

"I've never met you Before Im Yamado Tamashi Second Year" I said.

"Oh nice to meet you im Misume Romshaku!" She seem's pretty bubbly and perky.

"Hey Excuse my boldness but would you like to go out on a date?" I asked.

"Wow... Sure!" She exclaimed and smiled.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"My house! We can have some dinner watch some movies..?"

"Sure i guess" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Great lets get going" She grabbed onto my arm... Like kazumi does...

"Other arm please..." I said.

"Oh... Alright!" She immediatly changed arms.

Later after dinner...

"Hey um... Misume...?"

"Mhm?" She asked.

"Could... You ask your father to lift Yuki-Jishi's Debt please...?"

"I-Is that why you went in this date with me...? Just to get me to lift the debt...?" She looked defeated.

"N-No!" I exclaimed.

"Proove it then!" She exclaimed.

(Sorry Kazumi...) I put my hands onto misume's shoulders.

"Yamado...?"

I had to kiss her...

No flutter's from my heart or feeling of emotion... The kiss... Felt empty...

"Im Back!" The dad called upstairs.

"Welcome home Daddy" Misume said.

"Whos that...?"

"Oh! Thats Yamado Tamashi he asked me out on a date" She smiled.

"A date huh... You better treat my daughter right"

"Of course sir"

"Hey... Umm ive gotta head home My mom will be angry if im late so I'll see you later" I said.

"W-Wait... How about i walk you home...?"

"Fine" I said.

We began walking home...

"Hey... I know... Your only dating me to break that debt for yuki..." She said.

"Hm?"

"But... I Love You!" She exclaimed.

"WOAH!" I backed up.

"B-But... I know you love kazumi..."

"Yeah..."

"Why... Why do you love her so much...?"

"Its not something i can explain... I just love her... Our... Kiss... It felt Empty... I didnt feel anything when i kissed you..."

"Ill see you later" I said.

"P-Please... Dont leave me..." Shes obviusly clingy...

"Let go of my arm..." I said.

"Please...!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" I pushed her off.

She ran away crying.

I sighed as i opened my door.

"Hey yamado welcome back" It was Kazumi.

We've been living with eachother for a while.

"Hey Kazumi" I said.

"Hey... I just um... Saw that scene outside... Do you really love me that much...?"

"Of course Kazumi... I love you with all my heart" I grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss.

"I-I Love you to Yamado... Hey... Um... I haven't heard from my sister... Today... She didnt leave school either... Can you... Go look at school for her...? I know you have skill's in... That department"

"H-"

"Info-Chan told me about your... Dealings with her"

"What? Damn it..." I said.

"Yamado, That was all in the past i dont care anymore..."

"Ill go find Ayano-Chan" I opened up a compartment in a floorboard.

"Whats that...?" She asked.

I pulled out a Knife with a Ruby in the pomel.

"I bought it for 300 Dollar's Online this blade's perfect for defending myself" I said.

"Alright... Ill stay here"

"Lock the door's and window's incase someones after me or you" I said and left for the school.

I called I-C.

"Hello Yamado... What can i do for you...?"

"I need a favour" I said.

"Very well what is it?"

"I need the school gate open Ayano's still in there" I said.

"Oh? I guess i can do that... Okay" The gate slid open.

I went into the school and heard sobbing.

"Ayano...?" I quietly said.

I saw the light on under a door.

"Now Ayano... Your Mine..." I heard, I quietly tried to open the handle but it didnt budge.

So... I took another way.

I booted the door with all my strength and it flung open.

"WHAT?!" The boy turned around.

"Suprise Bitch Didn't Expect me?" I asked.

Ayano had bruises all over her.

"What did you do to ayano-chan...?"

"She will obey my will..." He said.

"ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION! What the hell did you do to her?!" I exclaimed grabbing him by his shirt.

"Quite Simple Really... I Beat her up until she finally broke down into tear's"

I tightened my grip on his shirt.

"What are you going to do kill me... Do it then... They'd find the knife wounds..."

I threw my knife aside and pushed him to the ground.

I put my hand's around his kneck and squeezed Tight.

"Guuh..." He tried to struggle.

Ayano gave me a frightened look... And i let go.

While he was still laying on the ground...

"Info-Chan call the police" I called her quickly.

"Gotcha"

I hung up.

I held him down until the police came.

"Your sure doing alot of good thing's for this town Young-Man" He said.

"T-Thanks" I said.

Ayano was sent to the hospital to make sure she was alright.

"Ah you should be perfectly fine just some bruises no major damage"

"Whew..." I said.

"Hey Yamado your reputation is going to be sky-high after subdoing a criminal and saving my life"

"Could be" I said.

The following day.

Me,kazumi and Ayano we're sitting in my house.

"Oooh Yamado you've got company?" My mom asked.

"Yes Mother" I replied.

"And 2 Girls...? Your really working the Angle Yamado..." My mom said before leaving the room.

"Huh...?" I had no idea whst she meant.

"Well whatever What's our plan's today?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking we can grab a bite then head over to the mall for a while"

"Sure" Me and Kazumi said in Unison.

Later...

"Hey there" A guy aproached kazumi.

"Sorry im a bit busy..." Kazumi kept moving.

"Come on wait up" He didnt give up.

"No... Please go away" She said.

"HEY! I said Wait!" He grabbed onto kazumi.

"Kazumi!" I exclaimed.

-End Of Chapter 7

-Sorry for taking sooo long I didnt feel like working on it all that much

-Anyway Chapter 8 Might be out in a few weeks MIGHT

-Im also working on a Custom Story (Not Fanfiction) I might upload that sometime.

-Oh also ill be starting youtube sometime.


	8. Chapter 8 Kazumi and Ayano's Plan

Yandere Kun Chapter 7.

I ran up to the Boy and ripped him off kazumi.

"Huh?!" He seemed suprised.

I held him over the 3rd story rail.

"You stay away from my kazumi..." I pressed him against it...

"O-Okay... Let me go..." He said.

"You are extrodinarily... Lucky that there's bystanders here or i would strangle you with my bare hands..."

I then shoved him off.

He ran off.

"You alright Kazumi...?" I looked her arm over.

"Y-Yeah... Thanks..." She hugged me.

"If Anyone Touch's you like that again I'll kick their ass" I said.

"I Love You..." She hugged tighter.

"Yeah Love Ya' Too... Anyway Ayano probably has lunch ready so lefs head down to the food court" I said.

"Alright Yamado..."

We all sat down when we got to the food court.

"I hope your okay with Burgers Yamado" Ayano said.

"Eh foods food" I took a

"Oh um... Yamado... Can me and Ayano stay with you tonight?"

"Both of you...?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah... Ayano's been really lonely lately..."

"I understand Its fine" I said.

"Thank's Yamado" Ayano smiled.

"Yeah But i have something to take care of something at school"

"Can i come along...?" Kazumi asked.

"Well... Sure" I said.

"Ill just stay around your place" Ayano said.

Much later...

"Kazumi this way" I leaded her around the school wall.

"Why are we going so far around? Cant we take the gate?"

"No it gets automatically locked at 8PM" I said.

There was a wooden ladder on the very back wall.

"Climb over this then we're going to go to the back of the school" I said.

"What are we doing?"

"We're meeting with the delinquent's" I said.

"Wait Why?" She asked.

"The Student Council Is trying to get us kicked out of school"

"Oh.."

We climbed over and went to the furnace that was glowing.

"Yama You made it"

"Wait who the hell is that?" One of them had a knife ready.

"Chill Chill this is my Girlfriend Kazumi" I said.

"Anyway... Yama... The student Council Will have us Kicked out in a week if we dont do something..."

"Don't worry guys I have a plan... Lemme use my phone real quick..." I moved away from the group.

"I-C I need a Favour"

"Name it" She replied.

"I need the security footage from the past 4 weeks" I said.

"Ill drop it off at your place when your there"

"Thanks Your the best I-C" I said.

"I know" She hung up.

I went back to the group.

"Whats your plan yama?" Someone asked.

"Well... Im going to be reviewing the security Footage from the past 4 Weeks and see if theres a pattern to the student council's action's"

"What do you mean by that yamado?" Kazumi asked.

"Well we all know the student council is pretty predictable right?"

"Ooohhh I get what your saying Yama" The leader said.

"Good we all meet back here in 3-"

"HEY! What are you doing on school property this late?!" It was a teacher!.

"CMON GUYS LETS GET OUTTA HERE!" I exclaimed.

While sprinting with kazumi i called I-C Up.

"Ye-"

"I-C OPEN THE GATE RIGHT AWAY! Ill do any favour you ask just do this then close it behind us!" I exclaimed.

"Any... Favour?"

"ANY!" I exclaimed.

Luckily the teacher was far behind us.

The gate slid open just enough for us to slide out.

The delinquents got away... And so did me and Kazumi.

"Phew... I think... We lost them..." I said.

"Yeah... We did..." Kazumi was breathing heavily.

We began to walk back to the house.

"Do you meet with them often?" She asked.

"Either every 2-3 Weeks or Every or Every 2 Days" I replied.

"How come?"

"Theres been an issue for the past 3 Months... And im attempting to figure out whats the issue..."

"Well... Im worried that you'll get hurt..." Kazumi said.

"Me...? Get hurt?" I laughed.

"Heh... Yeah i suppose Lets go home..." Kazumi grabbed onto my arm.

"Right" Kazumi said.

A few minutes later.

"Kazumi go on ahead" I said.

"Bu-"

"Im meeting with... A certain Someone who i dont want you to see... So you need to go"

"A-Alright..." She walked ahead quickly.

I walked into a dark but clean alley-way.

"Yamado" It was Info-Chan.

"Got the disc's i asked for?"

"Im not a machine you know" She said.

"So...?"

"Just pulling your leg" She handed me a binder of CD's.

"Perfect now whats the favour?" I ask.

"I need well... Some "Tasteful" Photo's"

"I know exactly what you Mean And I'll Get it done" I said.

"Thanks Yamado"

"Don't mention It" I slipped the CD Binder into my pocket and went to walk away.

"One last thing..."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"One of your Delinquent friends wants to steal Kazumi from you"

Suddenly my Pupils Dialated... My head twitched... And i began to shake...

"Have fun..."

Meanwhile...

"Hey Kazumi welcome Back" Ayano said sitting on my bed.

"Hey..." Kazumi was thinking about something from earlier on.

"What's the matter?"

"One of the Delinquent's we met earlier was... Saying all these thing's like... "I could Treat You better" "I'd never hurt you like he did..."

"Don't listen to him... Yamado's Obsessed with you meaning he'll do basically anything to make you happy "ANYTHING" I would take advantage of that" Ayano said.

"Sis! I can't believe Im hearing that come out of your mouth! So your saying i should Use him like a tool? What the hell!" Kazumi exclaimed.

"Or... You could Date someone else and see Yamado's reaction" Ayano said.

"Sis... I suppose i could see what happens..." Kazumi said.

"But if your not careful... Yamado will tear your date apart... Quite literally.

Ayano and Kazumi are aware of what I've done to people in the past... But they dont exactly care.

I burst in through my bedroom door.

"HUH?!" They both jumped back.

"Knife, Now..." I said.

Kazumi opened the end-table and handed me my knife.

I left without another word.

"Woah... Something's going down..." Ayano said with a slight smile.

"So... How should i go about dating another guy for yamado's reaction...?"

"Yamado's has Ear's and Eye's basically around the whole school So date a boy who doesnt go to our school"

"I just don't feel right even thinking about it..." Kazumi said.

"Kazumi it's the only way to get Yamado's full attention... Its not like your going to be legtimatly cheating on him"

"I suppose..."

Later...

Kazumi was talking to some guy at a mall smiling and laughing.

Ayano's plan was to make a guy fall for Kazumi then Yamado step in so Kazumi Will get yamado's undivided attenion.

At my house...

I walked into my room and saw the note.

(Me and Kazumi are grabbing some drinks XOXO)

I threw the note aside and flopped onto my bed.

Suddenly someting jolted into my mind.

"Wait... Kazumi hates being alone with ayano" I said as i bolted up.

But i decided not to question it and lay back down.

It was 8PM And Kazumi was walking the boy home.

They stopped infront of his house.

"Thanks i had a great time" Kazumi smiled.

Ayano was stalking them from behind a dumpster.

"Goodnight kiss?" The boy asked.

"W-Well i suppose"

Kazumi lightly put her lips on the boys... Who grabbed her shoulders and shoved her mouth against his.

"?!" Kazumi was extremely suprised.

She shoved him off her forcefully.

"GUH! You pervert!" Kazumi exclaimed.

"Your going to be mine... Like it or not" He grabbed kazumi's arm.

"Let go!" Kazumi exclaimed as he dragged her.

Suddenly a short blade stuck through his kneck.

His knack cracked to the side snd he fell back blood spurting.

"I was eeveesdropping on you and Ayano... How could you betray my trust like this?" I asked legitimatly hurt.

"I-I just wanted more of your attention..."

"You could've asked "Yamado... Spend more time with me And i wouldve spent every waking and unconcius moment with you... You almost got taken advantage of" I said.

"And since its a slice as the knife I can make it look like a suicide" I said.

"But your fing-"

I had gloves on.

"Oohhh" I carefully placed the knife in the corpse's Hand.

"Kazumi... I wont leave your side from now on... Ill always be with you... Always... ALWAYS..." My pupil's dialated.

"Yamado..."

This time i wasnt returning to my normal state...

Am i going to stay like this...?.

End of Chapter 7!

(The next chapter will be More bloody believe me!)

(Thanks for reading goodbye!)

(Sorry if the chapter sucked i completely ran out ideas...)


	9. Chapter 9 Delinquents Betrayl

Yandere-Kun Chapter 8.

(Warning: Violence,Torture, Brutal Murder)

I was walking home with kazumi and ayano... Still angry at them.

"Yamado I-"

"Look Kazumi i understand where your coming from but seriusly all you needed to do was ask "Yamado Will you Please spend more time with me...?" And i wouldve" I said.

"I-Im Sorry..." Kazumi hung her head.

"Dont worry about it" I gave her a smile.

"First time ive seen you smile in days yamado..." Ayano said.

"Yeah ive been going through... Alot mentally" I said.

"We understand are we're both here to support you"

"We...?" I asked.

"Me and Ayano want to see you get better" Kazumi smiled.

"I understand that But I thought you were dating someone else?" I asked ayano.

"No... You killed all my past boyfriends" Ayano said.

"Oh... Yeah Sorry"

I wasn't sorry they we're obstacles in my way so they had to be removed... I dont reel any remorse or sadness for what i did, Only satisfaction.

"I have to meet with the delinquents again... Kazumi get info-chan to keep tabs on me i case something goes wrong" I said.

"Wrong...?"

"I dont exactly trust them" I said.

"I suppose your smart not to trust them" Ayano made a point.

"Yeah Anyway Ill see you at home later" I waved and headed to school after dark.

I met up with them at the furnace again.

"Yamado... Your becoming less... Focused since you have a girlfriend now"

"Untrue" I replied.

"Really? Explain the student councill issue If you we're still activly killing they wouldn't be able to turn their attention on us like their doing this moment" He said.

"I got It I got It" I said.

"You also got this!" Suddenly something smacked me in the back of my head.

I smacked down onto the ground.

"Hmph... Leave him for the occult crazies... They like to do things to bodies..." The delinquents then walked off.

Much later...

When i woke up i saw something shiny...?! A KNIFE!" I thrusted my arm up at the arm making the person drop the knife.

"?! Where am i?!" I exclaimed bolting off the table.

"Y-Yamado...? We thought you we..re dead" It was just Oka-Ruto.

"Yeah whatever its fine... Damn my head hurts..." I put my hands on my head.

I picked up my phone.

"Info-Chan" I said.

"Oh Yamado What can i do for my favourite Killer?"

"I need a Ride to my Place IMMEDIATLY!" I exclaimed.

"Motor Bike beside the gate Use that"

"I dont have a license..." I said.

"Fake license and I.D Provided"

"Great... Your the best"

"Its only because of the "Tasteful" Photos you got me"

I hopped on the bike and speeded to my house.

Unfortunatly my parrents are nearly always on vacay so they cant watch the house...

"Yo open the door!" I banged on my houses door.

Nothing...

"Kazumi!" I called.

"AYANO!" I yelled.

No answer.

"Weird... What the Hell is going on...?"

I called Info-chan.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I need you to unlock the security system ar my house" I said.

"Gotcha" The door opened.

"Perfect" I walked inside.

"Kazumi! AYANO?!" I called.

No answer.

I called out again.

I walked in the living room to see them with headphones on playing some kind of FPS.

"YO! Kazumi!" I called.

"OH! Yamado" Kazumi took off hear headphones.

"What are you guys doing...?" I asked.

"We bought this came console of Amazon and we're screwing around in Gta"

"Really...?' I asked.

"Yeah is something the matter?"

"Other then having to have Info-Chan hack into my security system... Nooo not at all"

"Ohhh... Sorry..." Kazumi said.

"Yeah no sweat... Anyway... I have... Buisness to take care of tonight... Lock the doors" I said.

"Okay see you later" Kazumi said.

I called I-C.

"You had a Job for me?" I asked.

"Indeed... I need you to Capture Yui Jieo And torture her"

"I gotcha... But why?" I asked.

"You'll see" She said and hung up.

I remember where Yui's house is.

I knocked on yui's door.

Lucky shes an Orphan.

"Hello...?" Shes also pretty shy.

"Hey Yui mind if I speak to you for a minute?"

Maybe... Ill try to do it without torture.

"Y-Yeah come in" She said.

"So... Is there any reason why... Info-Chan would want to... Hurt you?" I asked.

"I-I... Got her yelled at for selling lewd photo's to boys..."

"..."

"And.. I... I beat up Ayano... Aishi..."

"?!" I put my hands on her shirt.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Ayano is my best friend..." I said my eyes going black and emotionless.

"I dont care... Shes... A horrible person"

I punched her in the face so hard she was knocked out.

I dragged her to the Basement of her home and tied her down.

She woke up and saw me standing over her.

"Y-Yamado?" She asked.

Info-Chan mentioned Phsyical Torture wont do anything to her... Mental Means do better.

"So... This mean anything to you...?" I asked as i held up a photo of her... And her dead parrents.

"M-My Parrents"

I held up a Lighter to it.

"If you dont Apologize to me for... What you did to Ayano and Info-Chan... I will destroy it"

"Your bluffing... No one is that cruel..." She said.

I flicked the lighter holding the photo under the flame.

It went up in flames and burned to nothing.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU?!" She burst into tears.

"You apologize Now..." I said.

"NO!" She yelled.

Phsyical Torture at this Point will help a bit.

I pulled out a switch-blade.

"P-Please dont..." She said.

I stabbed her hand forcing it to stay in one position.

"AAHHH!" She yelled out.

"APOLOGIZE!" I yelled.

"N...o..." She said putting her head down.

I grabbed her hair and held her head up.

"You have one last chance to apologize before I take drastic measures..." I said.

"You wouldnt kill me..."

"Like i wouldnt Kokona, Like I wouldnt Toture Saki into Killing Osano?, Like I didnt cut up that delinquent for flirting with Kazumi"

Her eyes went wide.

"Your... The Serial Killer..." She said.

"And... I thought you we're kind and sensitive..." She said tears running down her face.

"I am Sensitive... Sensitive for Ayano and Kazumi... You Hurt Ayano... Please apologize... I really dont want to go any further..." What the Hell am I feeling...? Empathy?! REMORSE?! I need to kill something Ill feel better! I WILL!.

I held up my knife ready to strike.

My hand begun to shake...

Am i... Reluctant to Kill...? No... Im sure its... Excitement..."

It seems... Since i no Longer have a Reason to kill... I cant Kill...

"I cant hurt you any longer..." I asked.

"Yamado...? Is it true you have A Serius Mental Health Issue...?"

"...Yeah... Im past Certifiable..." I said.

I went to type in info-chans number.

When i saw my Picture of Kazumi... And Ayano... And realized... They're my reason to kill.

I Brought down my Knife and Began stabbing her.

"NO NO! YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT!" She yelled out.

I covered her mouth with my left hand as i continuesly Stabbed her in the chest over and over again... Shes hard to kill... She was still screaming out.

"You shouldve apologized..."

"YOU CALL AN AMBULENCE!" Yelled Yui.

"You can stay there Until you Bleed out..."

Then... I felt the rush! What it felt like to kill again... How... Free i felt after it.

I sat at the steps for 10 minutes listening to her screams.

After another 5 minutes Her screams started to become quieter.

Then... They stopped.

The room was a Bloody Mess...

I left the house.

I was absoloutly covered in blood.

Luckilly I weaved thriugh allys on my way home to avoid any suspicion.

I made it to the apartment...

"Welcome home Yamad- You've been busy..." My mother was here.

"Hey..." I said.

She knows very well I've killed.

"So who'd you kill?"

"A Girl who beat up Ayano..." I said.

"Yui right?"

"Yeah... Mom? Do you have any tricks for removing blood from cloathing?"

"Of Course I Do" She said.

"Yama- Oh My God..." Ayano looked at me... Covered in blood.

"That girl Yui... Who beat you up... Yeah She bled Out" I said As i went to my room and changed.

"Wheres kazumi...?" I asked.

"Shes out with one of her Friends"

"Oh Cool"

"Here Yamado I wonna show you how to play Gta V"

"I Dont Play Video Games" I said.

"How come?' She asked.

"Im a Serial Killer..." I said.

"If Anyone else said that i would run and hide"

She handed me a Controller.

"So... How does this game Work?"

"Well You kill people steal cars and earn money for varius things"

"Well other then the car stealing it sounds kind of like my life" I replied.

"Ayano Who is Kazumi's Friend?" I asked.

"Jasu"

"Who?" I asked never hearing the name before.

"Jasu Yator, President of the Student Council"

"Ive never heard of him" I said.

"He was just elected"

I started to get the hang of the game mechanics.

"This is Interesting... I can see myself wasting hours on this"

"Hey guys! Im back!" Kazumi entered the house.

"Welcome home" I replied.

"Oh Yamado Gta V?" Kazumi asked.

"Yeah Ayano's teaching me how to play"

"Yamado... I went to talk to... Yui today... What the Hell...?" Kazumi asked.

"She Hurt Ayano... She caused Info-Chan Issues... She had to be... Removed" I said.

"Yamado... I thought you stopped killing..."

"I kill When People get in my way..." I replied.

"What if i we're to get in your "Way?" Kazumi asked.

"Your different Kazumi... I wouldn't harm either of you" I said.

"Yeah... He wouldnt hurt us" Ayano smiled.

"Well... I know he wouldn't" Kazumi sst beside me.

"Listen Kazumi... Yui deserved it... Shes betean multiple people at school.. Despite the shy act she puts up... Shes worse then the delinquents"

"I thought your there friends"

"Oh Same here Until they smacked me in the face with a Shovel and left me for the Occult" I Replied.

"Oohhh... You alright?" Ayano asked.

"My head hurts... But yeah I believe im fine" I replied.

My phone rang.

"One sec gotta take this" I answered.

"Yamado I need you to do me a favour" It was I-C.

"Whats in it for me?"

"Hmm... Ill provide you with some tranquilizer" She said.

"Perfect, Now whats the favour?" I asked.

"I need you to... Confirm something about the Basu sisters" She said.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Well... I need you to pretend to be in love with one of them" I-C Said.

"Excuse me?" Kazumi snatched the phone from my hands.

"Oh... Kazumi what are doing?" I-C asked.

"What is Yamado meant to do?"

"He needs to pretend to be in Love with a girl, get close to her, then Figure out her secrets" She said.

"I Dont want yamado doi-"

I grabbed the phone"

"Yeah I-C I'll get it done is there a time-frame?"

"No you have all the time you need" She said.

"Alright I'll get it Done"

"Thanks Yamado" She hung up.

"Your going to do what?"

"Pretend to be in love with Inkyu and Sakyu and then Find out whatever info-chan wants me to find out"

"Im... Not comfterable with that" Kazumi said.

"Okay... Not trying to be rude... But i dont Care...I need more tranquilizer So this is thr perfect oppurtunity" I said.

"Well... I suppose" Kazumi said.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"HANDS UP!" It was some man with a gun.

"YAMADO!" They both went behind me.

"Alright Alright Sir... No need to get Violent whats up?" I asked my hands up.

"Give me Everything of Value"

"Alright... The consoles over there" I said.

"YAMA-"

I looked at her and winked.

He picked it up.

"Jewelary Is behind you in the drawer" I said.

He took all of it.

"Im out of here... Dont you dare tell anyone what i did..."

Suddenly as he went out the door clamped shut.

"What The Hell?!" He spun around.

I immediatly unsheathed my Knife and Jumped At him.

He fired a few Bullets I Zig-Zagged avoiding the few.

When i got close enough i put both my hands on his arm Quickly and Pulled his arm down Disarming him.

The gun Fell to the floor sliding away.

He immediatly punched me in the face.

I slide back and hit against the door falling through it.

There... Was my mother with THE Most Terrifying look ive ever seen her have before...

"Yamado... Look... Away..." She warned.

Honestly I looked away as fast as i could.

When i closed my eyes i heard a loud yell from the man and then suddenly something fell to the floor.

I looked behind me... And there was his arm.

He let out another yell as his leg was cut out from under him.

My mom took his severed fist and shoved it in his mouth as she continued to Sadisticly Mutilate him.

Once she had cut off all her limbs she continued to Slowly Saw his Head off with a Hacksaw... Okay... I kill but this is just... Disgusting...

He soon bled out and died...

"Mom... That was Awful..." I said.

"Dont pretend like you dont kill like I do" She said.

"Yeah But i dont brutally mutilate... Most i do is stab them in the head or the chest... Not cut there body parts off... Thats gruesome..." I said.

She stared at Kazumi and Ayano.

"This girls... Is what will happen if you ever hurt my Yamado..."

"Y-Yes Ms. Tamashi..." They both said quite frightened.

I stood there over the... Mutilated corpse... And thought... Im not Safe here...

End of Chapter 8! Sorry i took so Long i have had a huge problem with coming up for ideas.


	10. Chapter 10 Student Council

Yandere Kun Chapter 9.5.

I stood there... Shocked at how... My mom could do that... Okay Yes im a Sadistic Serial Killer and my Methods are Painful Mentally and Phsyically... But I dont... Kill... The way my Mother does.

"Yamado...?" Kazumi tucked at my jacket sleeve.

"H-Huh? Oh sorry" I said.

"What... The Hell...?!" Ayano exclaimed.

"Guys you need to Leave right now..." I said.

"We're not going" Ayano replied.

"B-But your in Danger" I said.

"Im confident you'll protect us"

"You put alot of Confidence in me..." I said.

"What the Hell do we do about the body?" I asked.

"Well... Her finger prints are all over the knife and saw... So if we vacate for about a day... Im sure she'll get arrested" I said.

"I suppose we'll stay at our place" Kazumi replied.

"Yeah I suppose" Ayano said.

We all headed out...

"So guys what do you wonna do for dinner?" I asked.

"We could grab a burger or something" Ayano replied.

"How about Some Pasta?"

"Ehh... We could go to a Resturaunt i suppose then we could all get what we want" I said.

"Sure any suggestions on where?"

"Yeah Theres a Place near the Hospital Kakae's Dinner I believe?" I said.

"Ah yes"

We went and sat down at a table.

"We'll be back we're gonna go wash up" Kazumi and ayano left to the bathroom.

"Hello There! Welcome are you all alone...?"

"No My Girlfriend and Friend are in the bathroom at the Moment" I said.

"Ah Alright... What can I get for you...? Cutie" She said.

"Quit the Flirting Grab me Two Menu's" I said.

"Fine..."

Later...

"Good Morning Students! Everyone please meet in the Gym for An anouncement from the Newly Elected Student President!" I heard an anouncement.

"So who do you think got elected?" I asked.

"Not sure Guess we'll see when we get there" Kazumi replied.

We entered the gym...

"Dear Students of Academi, We are Dealing with a threat of a large magnitude!"

"?" Me and Kazumi we're listening.

"Yes I'm Sure everyone knows about the delinquents..."

"Yes!" Students called.

"We need to start cracking down on them! They hurt our fine students They threaten everything we stand for!"

"..."

"If Anyone Is willing to Openly fight against them raise your hand!" Student Council President Exclaimed...

What... No one raised their hand... Well... Already in danger of them... Hmph...

I raised my hand.

"You What is your name?" She called.

"My name is Yamado Tamashi a Second Year" I said.

"Yamado... We'll... Um... Watch you fight...?" Kazumi said.

"Its alright I don't expect you to fight" I said.

"Tamashi-Kun please come up to the Stage"

"Yes President" I replied going up onto the stage.

"Do you have Any information on these Delinquents?"

"I have a ton of Information on them" I said.

"How did you get such Info?"

"I used to hang around them to avoid any unnecasary Conflict with them" I replied.

"Do you still hang around?"

"No They Smashed the back of my head in with a Shovel and left me for dead in the middle of the school yard at Midnight" I said.

"Oh Wow... Well i hope your alright"

"Im Fine... But the School won't be"

"Alright! Theres one Final Issue that has been plaguing us... Info-Chan" SCP Said.

(Short for student council president... So i dont have to keep typing it)

"Info-Chan is not a threat I assure you" I said.

"Really? Why would you say that?"

"Has she been messing the school up? Destroying things No... The delinquents are our main priority" I said.

I saw a Red Haired girl grin evily somewhere in the crowd.

"If you have any Info What so ever I'd appreciate you fill us in"

"I Have No Info on her" I said.

"Well... Thank you for your Help Tamashi-Kun"

"Call me Yamado" I said.

"Ah Alright, Students Dismissed! Yamado I'd like to speak to you In private so Please meet me in the Student Council Room"

"Yeah I'll be there" I said.

I headed up to the room...

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Ah, Yamado Your here Close to door please"

I shut the door and sat down at the table.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I know your one of Info-Chans contacts" She said.

"And What if I am?"

"Well... She told me you could help me out" She replied.

"Name your Job and Name what I'll get in return" I said.

"Cool... Theres... Been these Two Boys... Harassing female students on the roof... Every day after school... I need you to... Get RID Of them" She said.

"Any Specific Way Lethal,Non Lethal?" I asked.

"Any way you deem necessary" She said.

"So... Your whole speech was a charade eh?" I asked.

"No... But Info-Chan does provide useful help... She is not a threat as you said"

"I'll go deal with the boys... When theyre outside..."

"I wouldn't usually stoop to these levels... But nothing gets them to stop" She said.

"Alright If bodies get found I went home early" I said.

"...I Like You Yamado... Your the Kind of Person who follows commands" She said.

"Hey I look for a purpose In Life If task's are what give Purpose then So be it" I said.

Honestly... My live is pretty... Devoid of Meaning... Yeah I Love Kaxumi And Ayano Dearly... But... Without a Reason to exsist... I'd probably go back to the Emotionless Mess I used to be.

"Yamado?" SCP Said.

"Oh Yeah sorry I was thinking"

"Nice to meet you... Oh Also... My name is Yoko... Yoko Isee" She said.

"Back Atcha' As you know my name is Yamado Tamashi" I said.

"Now... Get moving before you draw Attention" She said.

I left the room...

Hmmm around this time Info-Chan shuts off her phone... If I remember correctly... Shes in a Dark Room on floor 2...

I walked down to the room and knocked.

"Who is it...?" She replied.

"Your friendly Contact" I replied.

"Very Well... Enter and be quick about it..."

The door unlocked.

Then when i stepped in and closed the door it automatically locked behind me.

"So Why have you come to bother me during School Hours...?"

"I request a Favour" I said.

"Name it and The Compensation"

"I require a Mask, A set of Silk Gloves, A Canister Of Gas,A Lighter and a Knife" I said.

"...Done... But this will require quite the compensation..."

"Will these do?" I grabbed a folder out of my backpack...

It had Varius... "Tasteful" Photo's in it... And Some casette tapes.

"Whats on them?" She asked.

"I only listen to the first two... I believe... Its my Mother and... Father her "Senpai" At the time" I said.

"Good Work... I'll have my other contacts bring you your requested items..."

Later... 3:30 PM.

I Opened the vent...

There we're the items i requested...

A mask of a Blue demon... A Razor Sharp Kitchen Knife,A Lighter,Some Gloves and a Gasoline Canister.

I looked around to see if they we're around...

Pefect... Corner of the roof...

I walked slowly holding the knife aproaching the Boy and the girl.

He grabbed her chest...

"GET OFF ME!" She exclaimed.

I didn't speak as i aproached.

I stuck the knife into his back.

"GAAH!" He yelled out.

"?!" The girl exclaimed.

"..." I shoved him over the edge... And he fell...

"...I didn't want him to die... But i thank you... Very much" She said.

I nodded then ran...

Damn it... The Delinquents are still there... The bodies gonna be discovered soon and I'll be caught...

I called I-C.

"Ah Yamado What can I do for you?" She asked.

"Distract the Delinquents for about 5 minutes" I said.

"Gotcha... And No favour required..." She said then hung up.

Their phones vibrated and they went running...

I quickly put the items in the Furnace turned it on... Locked it then ran home...

I entered kazumi's house.

"Hey Kaz! Im back!" I called.

"Oh Welcome back Yamado" She said.

"Who's that...?" I saw a boy sitting beside her on the couch.

"He's a friend who helps me out with these Video Games" She said.

"Alright Then, What are we playing?" I asked.

"Some sort of Sandbox Game what is it called again?"

"Terraria" He said.

"Oh... Well whatever enjoy it" I said as I threw my backpack aside.

"I'm gonna go take a Nap wake me up in a few hours So i can make Dinner" I said.

"Gotcha" Kazumi said.

-End Of Chapter 9!

-Sorry for the Huge Wait I didn't really feel like writing... But Now im gonna start uploading again, Hope you Enjoyed!


	11. Authours note

Authors Note...

I am Sorry for such a Long wait for this Next Chapter however I have basically lost Almost all my ideas for future chapters... I will play More Yandere Sim that should spark some New Ideas toward the future chapters... However I have been really busy with Skyrim Special Edition... Im not going to make excuses I just didnt feel like writing cause i was busy with Anime and Video Games.


	12. Yandere Kun Alternate Chapter 1

Yandere-Kun Alternate.

My name is Yamado Tamashi, I am 17 years old, For most of my life... I have felt completely empty, Like an emotionless shell... Nothing could make me feel.

...

Its colder then usual... Rain is trickling from the sky.

I was walking to school my hood over my head.

Someone hit into me while i was walking.

"Hey, Sorry" I heard a boy say.

"..." I kept moving...

"Your so carless Taro!" I heard a girl...

"...?" I turned my head in the direction of the voice.

"Your almost late again!"

"Sorry Osana..."

"I-Its fine..." Osana looked away.

I took cover behind a fence.. And stared at this... "Osana"

Shes.. beutiful, This is the first time... I've really felt anything...

I... want her... emotionally... phsyically...

However... I may have an obstacle... That boy...

Ill have to worry about him later... I have to get to school... I dont plan on getting expelled or suspended.

I continued walking at a slow pace.

Apparently Osana and Taro were being quick because they caught up...

"Hey, Sorry i bumped into you earlier"

I flipped my hood off...

"Dont worry about it" I said.

Over the years i've learnd to mimic emotions to seem normal enough.

I have semi- long hair that goes down to my shoulders... I have Blue-ish Green eyes.

"Whats your name?" Taro asked.

"Yamado Tamashi, Nice to meet you" I introducd myself.

"Oh, judging by your uniform your a new student?"

Osana was tapping her foot impatiently.

"I see that your... Girlfriend? Is getting impatient" I said.

"G-Girlfriend?! N-No! You fool!" Osana exclaimed.

"Haha, Were just good friends thats all"

"L-Lets go!" Osana practically dragged him away.

I flipped my hood back on and left...

When i got to school i opened my locker and set my backpack down in it.

Since im fairly new here it might be wise to get into sort of a click... Like group of people.

The delinquents... No that would bring alot of negative attention to me, Certainly not what i need.

Theres usually a group of girls hanging out at the fountain outside.

"Hmmm that'll do"

I aproached the group.

"Hey" I walked up to one of the girls.

"Oh hello, Your a new student, Yamado right?"

"Yeah, Pleased to meet you...?"

"Oh right my name is Kokona Haruka" She smiled.

"Im Saki Miyu"

The other girls greeted me.

"Wonna head to class with us?"

"Nah, I got some things to take care of" I said.

"Take care yamado" They walked off.

Easy to manipulate... Good to know.

I stared at Osana while sitting on a bench...

"Hey... Taro i think he may be staring at me..." Osana said.

"Huh?" Taro turned his head...

I had a book on my lap and i was looking down.

"No, I think hes just reading"

"Oh... Right"

"So... What do you think of him?" Taro asked Osana.

"I.. Dont know him"

"For all thats worth he doesn't seem like a bad guy to me"

...

After class...

Apparently Taro was feeling sick so he went home...

I sat at an empty table in the corner...

I quietly began eating lunch quietly.

"...So whos the new guy?" A group of delinquents were speaking.

"Thats Yamado Tamashi"

"Wait, The son of that old Serial Killer Ryoba?"

"Thats the one"

"Wasn't she killed?"

"Right, She got the death penalty back in 2008 after killing a women and her children"

"Fuck man..."

Later... I was walking home and i saw Osana as well.

"Osana, Hey" I greeted her.

"Oh... Its you, Yamado"

"Hey, Are you going to check on Taro before you go home?" I asked.

"N-No! He can take care of himself!"

"Alright, Have a good day Osana" I waved before i ran back to my house.

...She won't be easy to get... But she will be mine...

I opened my door to my empty house...

My dad left long before my mother was killed.

I attatched some photos i took earlier of the girls i was with earlier... To my corkboard.

My phone went off.

"Huh?" I picked it up.

Someone was calling me...

I answered.

"Hello?"

"I saw you stalking Osana earlier..." It was a girl...

"Do you have a problem with that?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to give you some info about her"

"Your info-chan aren't you?" I asked.

"Correct, Im offering to help... For a price"

"The price being?" I asked.

"Text me a Panty-Shot"

"Panty-Shots? Very well" I said.

"How do you plan on getting Osana... You gonna Off taro?"

"If necesarry" I said.

"You'd better be quick about it... Shes going to confess to Taro on the 7th"

"I got 6 days to work this plan of mine"

"What plan?"

"None of your concern, Thanks for the help" I hung up...

...

The following day.

Today seems the same as usual... Rainy and cold.

I walked down an alley-way to avoid traffic.

"Ugh! Cant believe i had to wait for you again!" I heard Osana's voice... Ahh... I feel in bliss whenever i hear her voice...

Her twin-tails blew in the wind as they ran in the rain.

She really is a goddess...

"Taro, That boy... Yamado is it?"

"Oh right, Yamado... What about him?" I asked.

"There's well... Something off about him"

"What do you mean?"

"I... Just cant put my finger on it..." Osana said.

"He seems alright to me" Taro replied.

"W-Whatever..." Osana and him continued running through the rain.

I arrived at school...

When i was walking someone hit into me...

"Watch where your goin' fucking fool"

"..." I didnt respond to him as i kept walking...

I opened my locker... And a note fell out.

"Huh?" I picked it up.

(Heres what you get for helping me out -IC)

There was a bottle of emedic poison.

"Ahh... Good"

I can sabotage the lunch i watched osana make this morning...

I entered the class.

"Hey Osana" I greeted her.

"Yeah, Hello" She greeted me.

"Made lunch for Taro?" I asked.

"I... Had leftovers..."

"Very well, Enjoy" I went to my desk and sat down.

"Hey osana!" Some of the girls began talking to her...

I made sure no one was looking... And i poured some on it then hurried back to my seat.

"W-Well i better take this to Taro... I hope he likes it..."

She brought up the lunch for him... I followed her and hid around the corner...

"Wow this i- Urgh..." He clutched his stomach..

"T-Taro?" She asked.

"W-What did you put in this... I-I gotta go!" Taro clutching his stomach ran...

Osana looked crushed... Good.

Taro went home early...

... Later.

Osana was walking home... Alone.

I was gonna work more suddly... But i cant risk her getting with Taro...

"Osana" I said.

"Oh... Yamado"

"You feeling alright?" I asked.

"Fine... Just go away"

"Osana... Theres something i need to say"

"What?"

"Your mine..." I stabbed her in the arm with the syringe... And tranqquilzed her.

She tried to run... However the tranquilizer kicked in and she passed out.

"Heh Heh..." I slung her over my shoulder and carried her into my house...

I brought her into my basement... And tied her down onto a chair.

I stared at her beuty... For i dont know how long until she finally awoke.

"Uhn..." She opened her eyes.

"Ahh... Your finally awake" I stood up.

"Y-Yamado...?"

"Osana... I got tired of watching you sleep" My eyes were blank...

"Where am i...?!"

"My basement"

"W-Where is taro?!" She exclaimed.

"I haven't harmed him, He doesnt know anything is amiss"

"...Why have you taken me down here?" She asked.

"Because... I want you" I said.

"You... Huh?"

"I Love you Osana Najimi" I confessed.

"...And your showing that by tying me down?"

"I plan on making you Submit" I said.

"S-Submit?"

"Until you submit to me... I will phsyically harm you"

"I-Please dont..."

I walked over to her... And held one of her twin-tails in my hands...

"So soft... You take good care of yourself Osana..." I smelled her hair.

"F-Freak..."

"Even your insults make my heart melt..." I walked over to my table...

I had a bowl of table-salt... A kitche knife, A blindfold and a pair of clippers...

"Osana, What do you love so much about Taro?" I asked.

"I love him... Because hes kind! Unlike you!"

"I am only doing this because i Love you..."

I held a Knife down to her arm.

"Dont..." She said.

"Dont? You submit?"

"No...! I dont!" She exclaimed.

"...Very well then" I made a cut down her arm...

She yelled out.

"Stop... Please!" She pleaded as tears came down from her eyes.

"Not happening..."

I took a pinch of salt and rubbed it across her cut...

She yelled out again...

"..." She didnt speak this time...

I took a pair of scissors... And held them to one of her twin-tails...

(End of Chapter 1! Tell me your thoughts about this so far, I may be continuing the original one in the future but for now I want to work on this new one)


	13. Yandere Kun Alternate Chapter 2

Yandere Kun Alternate Chapter 2.

I went to cut her hair.

"Not my twin-tails... Please... Taro loves them..."

"They are beutiful... I can't bring myself to cut them..." I dropped the scissors...

"If you love me so much let me go then! This isnt something you do to someone you love!" Osana yelled out.

"Silence!" I stuck the knife into the chair arm close to her hand and she jumped.

"A-Are you going to keep me here... T-Till i die?!" Osana asked.

"Oh Certainly not, I will take care of you" I said.

"...Take care of me?" Osana asked.

"I will keep you fed and hydrated" I said.

"No! Let me go home!" Osana yelled.

"Be silent" I said.

"No! Someone will hear me!"

"This basement is completely soundproof, I added these upgrades a few years back... Incase"

"What... Are you going to do to me?" Osana asked in fear.

"That depends" I said.

"On... what?" She asked.

"If you do what i say"

"If i dont?"

"Lets say... Things will be alot more painful for you" With a grunt i pulled the knife out of the chair arm.

"Why?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Why are you doing this? Because you want me?"

"Yes thats exactly why" I said.

"...Taro i want taro..."

"Im changing your mind on that" I held the knife in my right hand.

"H-How...?"

"Depends" I said.

"On what?"

"Im not explaining it again"

"..." Osana went quiet.

"Hey, You hungry?" I asked.

Her stomach growled.

"As i thought"

I turned around.

"Where a-are you going?" She asked.

"Im gonna make you food, I'll be back in around 20 minutes" I said...

"D-Dont leave me here alone..."

"I'll only be a little while, Just relax" I said.

I headed upstairs.

I made her toast and eggs.

"Osana, Foods ready" I brought down down an extra chair for me.

"How am i supposed to eat?" She asked.

"I'll feed you" I said.

"...Y-Your serious?" She asked.

"Open your mouth" I said.

"..." Osana went silent for a moment.

"Open. Your. Mouth." I said.

After a minute she opened her mouth.

I put a bit of egg into her mouth... She chewed and swallowed it.

"So?" I asked.

"Its... Pretty good" She admited.

"You learn how to cook when your on your own" I said.

"Your... All alone?" She asked.

"Indeed, Open your mouth" I said.

I got her to take a bite of toast.

"...Is that why your being like this, Because you dont know any other way of showing love?" She asked.

"Thats not the reason at all, I simply do not care for the method's other people use, This is the plan i came up with and I plan on fufilling it"

"Your crazy..." She said.

"Am i?, If i was truly crazy i would be letting you go hungry" I said.

"..."

"I Simply lack the normal emotions other people feel, You make me feel such emotions"

"...Like what?"

"Love,Happiness,Etc" I explained.

I fed her more until she didn't want to eat any longer.

"Done? Good, Ill go bring the plate upstairs and be right back" I brout the plate upstairs and headed back down.

"...Thank you" She said.

"Course' I'll make sure your alright"

Meanwhile... In an unknown location.

"Info-Chan where is Osana?" A girl asked.

"She disapeared last night, Taro hasn't been seen with her"

"Who would've gotten her before me?" The girl asked.

"Most likely... My other client"

"Tell me, Who is this client?"

"Yamado Tamashi, Hes like you in certain ways" Info-Chan explained.

"No ones like me"

"He has a lack of Emotion like yourself..."

"...Keep an eye on him, He could be a threat"

"Very well, Dont get yourself caught... Ayano" Info-Chan hung up.

Later...

"Osana" I came back downstairs.

"Y-Your back" She said.

"Your free to go, But I'll be watching you like hawk, Dont go near Taro" I cut the ropes binding her to the chair.

"T-Thank you" She said.

"Now get out before someone gets suspicius" I said.

The following day at school...

"So where is this client?" Ayano was talking to info-chan.

"Hes easy to spot... Look around near the fountain, He sticks out like a sore thumb..."

Ayano began looking around...

He spotted a boy with long-ish black hair standing in the group of girls chatting...

"That can't be your contact" Ayano said.

"Hes a Manipulator, He stands with that group everyday to solidify his reputation amung the female students"

"He... Looks alot like my Senpai..." Ayano shook her head.

"Oh? He does" Info-Chan realized if as well.

"Im finished with the chat" Ayano hung up...

I left the group of girls and headed up to the classroom... Which was currently empty at the moment.

"You" I heard.

"Ah, Hello Aishi-Chan was it?" I asked.

"Drop the act, Im info-chans client" She said.

"Very well..." My fake smile turned to a blank face.

"...You need Taro away from Osana, Correct?" She asked.

"Right, And you need Osana away from Taro" I said.

"...Indeed" She replied.

"Call me or text at this number for info on Osana" I said.

She went to turn around.

"One last thing..." I said.

"...?" She turned around and faced me.

"...If you touch Osana... You wont be alive to be with Taro..." I threatened.

"..." Ayano didn't respond and left.

"...Heh" I said and then left.

I saw Taro and Osana... Sitting together...?! I thought i got her away from her.

"...Taro here i made this" Osana went to hand him a lunch...

"N-No thanks! Brought my own..." He said.

"..."

"Osana" I said.

"...Taro help" Osana whispered.

"...?" Taro looked confused.

"Osana, Remember? We got plans lets go" I said.

"R-Right" Osana got up and left with me...

"...Creep" Taro said.

"H-Hi Taro" Ayano aproached.

"Ugh... Oh hey Aishi-San" He said.

"What is it?" Taro asked.

"Yamado...? Hes a really sweet boy" Ayano said.

"Oh... He is?"

"Right he is"

Osana and I headed back to my place...

"Osana, Sit" I ordered her to sit on the bed.

"..." Osana sat down quietly.

"I told you to stay away from Taro, Didn't you hear me?" I asked.

"W-Well yeah Bu-"

"No but's... If i see you with Taro again i will make things... Very difficult for you"

"But- I love him!" Osana exclaimed.

"..." I stood infront of Osana.

"D-Dont hurt me!" She exclaimed.

"BE SILENT!" I exclaimed.

"..." Osana shut up.

"...You obviously havent gotten it yet" I reached into my pocket... And stabbed her in the chest with a syringe.

The tranquilizer spread through her very quickly.

She passed out...

-End of chapter 2!-

Okay... So sorry this took longer then i wanted it to, I've had alot of problems with exhaustion from incorrect sleeping habits, But anyway im taking a shot break from writing, However ill still work on this a little bit...

Sorry if this seemed kinda rushed I just wanted to get this out.

(Sorry for such a short chapter!)


End file.
